Harry Potter et l'Anneau Unique
by Aslan-343
Summary: Si Gollum en attrapant son précieux avait formé une brêche entre les mondes? Dans quel monde serait-il tombé? dans celui de Harry? La cinquième année de Harry qui va reporter l'anneau dans son monde pour le détruire ch13 online R
1. L'anneau

Salut! moi chui aslan_343 (nic si vous voulez (n_lecorff@hotmail.com)). chui le pti frère a mpzt, Il ma quasimen forcer a écrir (non la il dit qu'il M'A forcé à écrire) une fic, alor je lai fait.

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi. Pi c sa ^_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

(bon je copie peut etre " un tit peu " le seigneur des aneau mais… dite le po a tolkien(même si yer mort) pi sa va aller

Ch1 : L'anneau

Harry filait sur son Éclair de Feu vers le vif d'or. Cho Chang le suivait de très près. Harry vit quelque chose qui brillait, sur le sol, juste en bas de lui. Il fonça vers le bas avec toute la rapidité de son balai, puis s'aperçu qu'il ne sagissait pas du vif d'or, mais d'un anneau en or. Il changea donc de direction et repéra vite le vrai vif d'or. Il fonça, tendit le bras, puis l'attrapa.

-Gryffondor gagne le match!!! Hurla Lee Jordan.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors applaudissaient, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles criaient à l'injustice.

Harry se posa par terre pour aller prendre l'anneau qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il chercha dans l'herbe, puis finit par le trouver. Il le mit dans sa poche, retourna dans les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Super match, dit George.

-Mets-en, 230 à 20, on les a presque blanchis, dit Fred.

Harry sortit des vestiaires, puis se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

-Bravo! Dit Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Depuis le début de leur cinquième année, Harry et Hermione sortaient ensembles. Harry avait perdu tous ses sentiments pour Cho, et disait ne jamais en avoir eu pour elle autant que pour Hermione. Ron, lui, sortait avec Lia Chang, la petite sœur de Cho Chang 

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit Harry.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se rendirent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry sortit de sa poche l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans l'herbe.

-Ha! Cria Hermione. C'est un anneau en or! Super!

-Où t'as trouvé ça? Demanda Ron.

-Quand je cherchais le vif d'or, pendant le match, j'ai vu quelque chose qui brillait par terre. Je pensais que c'était le vif d'or, mais en me rapprochant, j'ai remarqué que c'était un anneau. Alors après le match, en allant aux vestiaires, je l'ai ramassé. 

-Je peux le prendre? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sur.

Ron prit l'anneau, puis commença à le manipuler. Il le mit à son doigt, puis disparut. Harry et Hermione firent le saut.

-Ron! Cria Hermione. Où est-il?!

-J'en sais rien.

Ron réapparut.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ron. Quand je l'ai mis j'ai disparu, et quand je l'ai enlevé, j'ai réapparu. 

-Je sais pas, dit Hermione. On doit en parler avec Dumbledore. 

-Non, dit Harry. Ron, comment tu te sentais quand tu étais invisible?

-Bin… Normal, mais j'ai vu comme un œil rouge.

-Redonne le moi, je vais m'en débarrasser. 

-Non! Jamais!!! Dit Ron.

-Quoi?

-Ha, non, désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. 

Il redonna l'anneau à Harry.

-En fin de conte, t'avais raison, Hermione. On va l'emmener à Dumbledore pour qu'il s'en débarrasse. On dirait que ça a un pouvoir sur nous…

Ils se rendirent tous les trois au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Je connais son mot de passe, dit Harry. Fizwizbiz.

La porte du directeur s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent des escaliers en colimaçon, pour se rendre à une autre porte, où ils frappèrent. 

-Entrez! Dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione.

-Bonjour, mes chers élèves. J'espère que vous ne venez pas m'annoncer une catastrophe, comme les autres années…

-Non, professeur. Enfin, je pense que non…

Harry sortit l'anneau de sa poche.

-Harry l'a vu quand il faisait le match, dit Ron. Il l'a ramassé. Quand il nous l'a montré, je lui ai emprunté, et je l'ai mis à mon doigt. Et puis j'ai disparu. Quand je l'ai enlevé, j'ai réapparu, et j'avais une terrible envie de le garder.

-Même qu'il a refusé de le redonner à Harry, dit Hermione.

-Hmmm… Harry, donne-moi cet anneau… Ça pourrait être grave…

Harry donna l'anneau à Dumbledore. Celui-ci le glissa dans une enveloppe, et la mis au feu. Le papier de l'enveloppe se brûla. Dumbledore reprit l'anneau avec une pince. Il le toucha rapidement.

-Il n'est pas chaud, dit-il.

Il le mit dans sa main, le regarda quelques secondes, puis des signes bizarres apparurent.

-Vous comprenez? Demanda Harry.

-Non… C'est une écriture que personne de cette planète ne connaît. Hermione, tu t'es trompée. C'est grave, très grave. Plus grave que tous les problèmes que nous avons rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Bon. Ne m'interrompez pas. Les questions, c'est pour plus tard. Il y a une infinité de mondes parallèles. C'est à dire une infinité de différentes réalités. Par exemple, il pourrait il y avoir une réalité où il n'y a que des moldus, comme une réalité où il n'y aurait que des sorciers. Tout peut exister. Dans chaque réalité, il y a une différence. Et dans une de ces réalités, Les Hobbits, une race de personnes, qui sont très petits et qui ont les pieds poilus, vivaient paisiblement dans leur petit village de la Comté. Un jour, Frodon, un jeune Hobbit, reçut la visite d'un magicien nommé Gandalf le Gris qui le pressa de partir, vite, avec l'anneau que son vieil oncle Bilbo avait il y a longtemps rapporté d'un de ses voyages. Cet anneau était celui qu'avait il y a longtemps forgé Sauron, le Grand Ténébreux, pour établir son pouvoir sur le monde. Pour forger cet anneau, il avait dû voler le secret des Elfes. Quiconque le possédait est en danger; Sauron cherchait à le reprendre par tous les moyens. Frodon quitta donc son village, accompagné par son jardinier Sam et deux autres jeunes Hobbits. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais ils savaient que, pour être détruit, cet anneau doit être jeté dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin. En route, ils furent suivis pas des Cavaliers noirs de Sauron. Ils rencontrèrent un rôdeur qu'ils prennèrent pour l'un des ennemis, mais qui s'avèra être un ami de Gandalf. Il leur proposa de les accompagner dans leur dangereuse mission. Il dit s'appeler Grans-Pas et être lié à l'affaire de l'anneau. Ils furent attaqués par les Cavaliers noirs. Frodon fut blessé, mais la Compagnie se retrouva, intacte, chez Elrond, le roi des Elfes, qui guérit Frodon. Ce représentant de la race magique trouva un grand intérêt dans la mission de Frodon et fournit à la Compagnie de précieuses informations... puisque c'était des Elfes que Sauron tenait le secret de son pouvoir! Le nain Gimli, l'elfe Legolas et Boromir de Gondor, un autre humain, se joignirent à la Compagnie. Ils repartirent, neuf compagnons cette fois. Boromir voulut récupérer, pour lui, l'anneau dont le pouvoir lui permettrait de monter sur le trône laissé vacant par les descendants d'Isildur, ce roi qui, après avoir arraché l'anneau de Sauron, le perdit dans la rivière. Son héritier est attendu: il doit venir un jour. Dans les montagnes, une tempête de neige les empêcha de suivre leur itinéraire; ils durent passer par la Moria, une ancienne mine, exploitée il y a longtemps par des Nains, puis abandonnée, et depuis infesté par des Orques. Ils furent attaqués et Gandalf le Gris mourut en voulant protéger la Compagnie contre un Balrog, une bête affreuse alliée à Sauron. Ils durent poursuivre à huit. Ils furent accueillis par l'Elfe Galadriel qui voulut les aider. Même si ses pouvoirs avaient été affaiblis par le crime de Sauron, elle put encore leur offrir des présents magiques. Ils repartirent en bateaux. Ils furent à nouveau attaqués par les Orques. Boromir, obsédé par son ambition personnelle, mourut au combat. La Compagnie fut dispersée. Mériadoc et Pérégrin, les deux jeunes Hobbits, se perdirent dans une forêt où ils rencontrèrent l'Ent, un arbre parlant, qui décident de leur venir en aide. Grand-Pas, Legolas et Gimli cherchèrent les Hobbits... mais tombèrent sur Saroumane, un autre magicien, traîtreusement associé à Sauron. Gandalf le Blanc, revenu de la mort, se joignit à eux et affronta Saroumane. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Frodon, en marche vers la Montagne du Destin, rencontrèrent Gollum, un être visqueux qui avait déjà possédé l'anneau et qui voulait, lui aussi, le reprendre. Après avoir défait Saroumane, Gandalf le Blanc se rendit à Minas Tirith où doit avoir lieu le grand affrontement. De son côté, Grand-Pas alla recruter une armée de Morts, et entra dans Minas Tirith en brandissant l'épée brisée. Tous le reconnaissent comme le roi qu'on attendait. Il mena les troupes au combat, mais pendant le grand affrontement, le ciel s'assombrit, l'ennemi se replia: Frodon avait réussi à détruire l'anneau de Sauron. Sam revint chez lui, mais Frodon et Bilbo accompagnèrent les Elfes et Gandalf dans leur croisière vers ce monde meilleur qui se situe à l'extrême-ouest du monde. Et l'anneau que vous avez trouvé est le même que celui que Frodon a porté.

-Mais comment vous savez tout ça? Demande Hermione.

-Je peux me téléporter psychiquement dans une autre réalité. Et par hasard, j'ai visité celle-là.

-Mais si l'anneau a été détruit, et que tout cela s'est passé dans un autre monde, comment il a put se retrouver dans l'herbe sur le terrain de quidditch? 

-Ça, je n'en sais rien…


	2. Le départ

Salut! moi chui aslan_343 (nic si vous voulez (n_lecorff@hotmail.com)). chui le pti frère a mpzt, Il ma quasimen forcer a écrir (non la il dit qu'il M'A forcé à écrire) une fic, alor je lai fait.

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi. Pi c sa ^_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

(bon je copie peut etre " un tit peu " le seigneur des anneaux mais… dite le po a tolkien(même si yer mort) pi sa va aller

persos que vous risquez doublier pasque c moi qui lé a inventer :

Lia Chang.

Duiblo Chiny (même si jen ai pas encore parler, mais i va ètre le remplacant de cedric digory au quiditch, mais sa se peut que jen parle pas de la fic aussi!)

C tou pour linstan.

Ch2 : Le départ

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda Ron.

-Hé bien, quelqu'un devra se rendre dans le monde de l'anneau, pour le détruire. Répondit Dumbledore.

-On peut changer de monde ?! Demanda Harry.

-Oui, mais le problème, c'est qu'après avoir changé de monde, on ne peut plus revenir…

-Mais on a qu'à envoyer l'anneau tout seul.

-Il faut qu'un être vivant l'accompagne.

-Dans ce cas, on a qu'a coller une mouche dessus.

-Un être humain.

-Ok. Organisez-moi un départ avec le Poudlard Express, je vais chercher Dudley.

-C'est qui Dudley?

-Mon cousin.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Premièrement parce qu'on ne doit pas mêler les moldus à nos problèmes, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il faut que la personne aie des pouvoirs, et troisièmement parce que c mal.

-Hé bin dans ce cas on a qu'à envoyer un mangemort.

-Non Harry. Pas de mangemort. La personne doit-être un sorcier humain, ou elfe, ou peut importe, au cœur pur et ne m'essaie pas quelque chose d'autre. Ha oui, Hé ça peut aussi être quelqu'un d'extrêmement vieux qui a possédé il y a longtemps de pouvoirs, et qui n'est pas sorcier, comme Gollum par exemple.

-D'accord… Mais qui va y aller ? Demanda Ron.

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais personne qui veuille changer de monde pour détruire un anneau et ne jamais revenir.

-Comment fait-on pour changer de monde? Demanda Hermione.

-Il faut réciter une petite formule en touchant à un objet appartenant au monde où l'on veut aller.

-Hé bin on la personne qui y va n'a qu'à emmener la formule et un objet d'ici, dit Ron.

-La formule est différente dans chaque monde.

-Mais si c'est dans l'autre monde que Sauron voulait l'anneau, quel est le danger que l'anneau reste ici? Demanda Harry.

-L'anneau n'a pas put venir ici tout seul. Donc quelqu'un l'a accompagné, d'après moi Gollum, car c'est lui qui a sauté dans la Montagne du Destin, et il fera tout pour le récupérer. Et si Voldemort (Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent) tombait dessus, on aurait un gros problème.

Harry regarda chaque personne en se disant que personne ne partirait. Il se demanda s'il allait y aller, mais à chaque fois qu'il finissait par penser qu'il devait le faire, il changeait d'idée en se disant que ça gâcherait sa vie.

-Mais vous ne pourriez pas trouver un moyen pour nous faire revenir? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais avec beaucoup de recherche, ça serait peut-être possible… J'ai oublié de vous dire que les personnes qui ont accompagné l'anneau retourneront dans leur monde si l'anneau s'en va.

-J'y vais, dit Harry. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Il faut que je parte le plus tôt possible.

-Harry, ne te sens pas obligé de le faire. Tu nous as déjà aidé à affronter pleins de problèmes.

-J'y vais aussi, dit Hermione.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi, dit Ron.

-C'est incroyable comme vous êtes courageux… dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes sûres? 

-Oui, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Combien de temps voulez-vous?

-Une journée, dit Ron.

-D'accord. Je vais retrouver la formule. Passez ici vers 9h demain soir.

-D'accord professeur. Bonsoir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent vers leurs dortoirs, à chaque minute changeant d'avis, puis se redisant que s'ils ne la faisaient pas, ils allaient se faire pourchasser par Gollum. Ils se couchèrent, et dormirent pour la dernière fois à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin passa très lentement :

-Cours de potion en commençant la journée.

-Un cours de divination où le professeur Trelawney ne cessa de prédirent que Harry, et surtout Ron, allaient perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

-Diner.

Après le dîner, Ron attendit Lia Chang à la porte de la classe de métamorphose. Elle arriva.

-Salut, mon gros Rourounald, dit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Salut, Lia, répondit-il. Écoute, il faut que je te parle.

-D'accord. Il reste dix minutes avant que ça commence. On a le temps ?

-Oui, je crois…

-Suis-moi.

Ils montèrent à l'avant dernier étage, puis rentrèrent dans une petite salle vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lia.

-Euh… je… je… je vais partir.

-Quoi ?

-Euh…

-Quoi, " euh… ".

-Je vais partir. 

-Comment ça ? Où ? Comment ? 

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ron, je t'aime ! Si tu me quitte, je veux savoir pourquoi.

-D'accord. Je te le dis. N'en parle à personne.

-OK.

-Bon… tout à commencé quand Harry a vu un anneau par terre. Il l'a ramassé. Je l'ai mis et j'ai disparu. Alors on en a parlé à Dumbledore. Il nous a dit qu'il y avait des mondes parallèles, et que l'anneau venait d'un d'eux…

Ron raconta toute l'histoire à Lia. Au fur et à mesure que Ron parlai, les yeux de Lia se remplissaient de larmes. Quand Ron eu fini, elle craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer. Ron la prit dans ses bras (durant au moins 1h et demi, alors tous deux manquèrent leur cours) et la serra contre lui, en l'embrassant de temps en temps. Elle finit par se calmer, puis commença à demander à Ron si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Bien sur, il refusa. 

Ron embrassa Lia, puis sortit. Lia resta seule, puis remarqua que Ron avait oublié de rapporter la cape d'invisibilité.

Les heures passèrent, puis à neuf heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous voilà, dit Dumbledore en les entendant entrer. Voilà la formule.

Il leur tendit un gros livre ouvert. Harry sortit l'anneau, puis le posa dans le livre. Ils le touchèrent tous les trois.

-Vous êtes prêts ? 

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

Mais sans que personne ne le sache, Lia était là, elle aussi, un doigt sur l'anneau, prête à réciter la formule en chuchotant, en camouflant sa voix dans celle des autres.

-Ok, on y va, dit Harry.

-Monde Parfait, comme Incertain, accueille-moi parmi les tiens.

Il y eu une grosse lumière, puis quand elle s'éteignit, Harry, Hermione et Ron (et Lia invisible) n'étaient plus là.


	3. Le Monde de l'Anneau

Salut! moi chui aslan_343 (nic si vous voulez (n_lecorff@hotmail.com)). chui le pti frère a mpzt, Il ma quasimen forcer a écrir (non la il dit qu'il M'A forcé à écrire) une fic, alor je lai fait.

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi. Pi c sa ^­_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

(bon je copie peut etre « un tit peu » le seigneur des anneaux mais… dite le po a tolkien(même si yer mort) pi sa va aller

persos que vous risquez doublier pasque c moi qui lé a inventer :

Lia Chang.

Duiblo Chiny (même si jen ai pas encore parler, mais i va ètre le remplacant de cedric digory au quiditch, mais sa se peut que jen parle pas de la fic aussi!)

C tou pour linstan.

Résumé :

Harry trouve un anneau en faisant du quidditch. Il sort avec Hermione et Ron avec Lia Chang (la petite sœur de Cho Chang.). Ils vont voir Dumbledore et celui-ci leur dit que l'anneau vient d'un autre monde, et que dans ce monde, l'anneau avait été détruit. Ils décident donc de partir. Et ils partirent.

Ch3 : L'autre monde

-Bon… murmura Dumbledore en se levant. Il sortit de son bureau, demanda que tout le monde vienne dans la grande salle. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, il commença à parler.

-Chers élèves, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ne sont pas présent. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, juste après les cours, Voldemort est venu. Ils sont morts, et on ne les reverra plus jamais.

Ce fut le silence. Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore, la bouche ouverte. Sauf quelques Serpentards qui avaient un grand sourire. Quelques personnes des Griffondors pleuraient.

Cho Chang, ne cessait de regarder toutes les personnes de sa table, recherchant Lia. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu Dumbledore parler de Voldemort, elle avait très peur. Sa sœur n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? Morte, avec les trois autres ? Non. Dumbledore l'aurait dit. Mais dans ce cas, où était-elle ? Dumbledore avait bien dit tous les élèves sans exception, les malades aussi. Et sa sœur n'était pas malade. À moins qu'il n'ait oublié de la nommer ? Non. 

Dumbledore continua à parler, en disant ce que l'on devrait à présent garder comme souvenir des morts. À la fin, il envoya tout le monde se coucher. Mais Cho alla son bureau pour lui parler. Elle s'apprêta à cogner, mais Dumbledore arriva en arrière d'elle.

-Professeur !

-Bonjour Cho. Tu arrives avant moi.

-Ma sœur a disparu.

-Quoi ?

-Ma sœur a disparu.

-Lia Chang ?

-Oui !

-Attend… C'est bien elle qui sortait qui sortait avec Ron Weasley ?

-Heu… Oui.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu ne la reverras peut-être plus.

-Comment ça « peut-être » ?

-Elle était peut-être avec lui quand Voldemort est venu.

-Arrêtez !

-Quoi ?

-C'est évident que vous mentez. Vous êtes différent. Vous n'êtes pas comme quand vous nous annoncez une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous devez me dire la vérité. À moi.

-D'accord. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis dans un autre monde et ne reviendront pas. Quant à ta sœur, je ne sais pas où est. Mais peut-être qu'elle est partie aussi, en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Si c'est le cas, elle ne reviendra pas.

Cho partit en pleurant, la tète basse.

********************

Harry se trouvait dans un endroit complètement inconnu, avec Ron, Hermione et Lia (toujours invisible).

-Alors, on y est ? Demanda Ron.

-Le précieux ! Il a le précieux ! Dit une voix cruelle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers la direction d'où provenait la voix. Une bête à quatre pattes se tenait devant eux.

-Gollum ! Dit Harry.

Gollum bondit vers le cou de Harry où était accroché l'anneau.

-Repoussado ! Cria Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Il n'y eut aucun effet, mais Gollum changea soudainement de direction et se sauva dans la forêt qui était à coté d'eux. Il avait eu peur de Harry.

-Pourquoi ton sort n'a pas marché ? Demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée… dit Harry.

-Alors c'est lui qui a accompagné l'anneau ?

-Je suppose… répondit Harry.

Lia se plaça en face de Ron, puis enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

-Lia !!! Cria Ron en la voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai décidé de venir avec vous, dit-elle. Mais il est incroyable, ce monstre, vous trouvez pas ?

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Lia et Ron.

-Comment ça « t'as décidé de venir avec nous » ?

-Bin, je voulais pas que tu partes… dit-elle à voix basse. Je t'aime, moi.

-Mais moi aussi, mais… il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Lia s'était déjà jetée sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément, longtemps.

-Fini les bisous, dit Harry.

Ron et Lia arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, puis se tournèrent vers Harry et Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lia.

-On explore. On essaie de se familiariser avec ce nouveau monde. Lumos !

Aucun effet.

-Ça marche pas !

-Scrupo Antro ! Hurla Hermione.

Mais aucun effet.

-Je pense que nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas ici… dit Hermione.

-Bin on va devoir s'arranger sans magie.

Ils se mirent à marcher. Après une heure, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village avec des maisons faites dans les collines. Ils dormirent au pied d'un arbre, puis le matin venu, ils cognèrent à une porte au hasard. Un petit homme ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il.

-Heu… Des sorciers…

-Vous êtes des amis de Gandalf le blanc ?

-Non, pas exact…

-Allez, entrez !

Il les poussa à l'intérieur. Ron se cogna la tête sur l'encadrement de la porte tellement celle-ci était petite.

-Alors, Gandalf va bien ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Et Frodon ?

Il arrêta soudainement de sourire, en regardant dans le cou de Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est l'Unique… Le précieux…

Le jeune homme se lava puis commença à reculer vers le mur le plus loin du Harry.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Débarrassez-vous de l'unique ou vous aurez des problèmes !

-Attendez. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sam Gamegie. Je suis un Hobbit qui a fait parti de la communauté de l'anneau. Et nous l'avons détruit. 

-Nous avons besoin d'aide, Sam.

-Je ne partirais pas.

-Je ne vous demande pas de partir, non plus. Je voudrais que vous me disiez comment le détruire.

-Vous devez le jeter dans la Montagne du Destin. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas.

-Ou se trouve cette montagne ? Demanda Harry.

-Dans le pays de Mordor.

Il leur tendit une carte.

-D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Sam Gamegie.

-D'un autre monde. On a trouvé l'anneau. Et on vient pour le détruire. Gollum aussi était dans notre monde. Je suppose que vous savez c'est qui?

-Oui. Monsieur Frodon s'entêtait à dire qu'il était gentil. Mais pour vous rendre à la montagne du Destin, vous devrez être très forts. Et vous aurez besoin d'armes. Et surtout d'aide. Aragorn pourra vous aider. Et Gandalf. Et Legolas. Et aussi Gimli. J'ai quelques armes pour vous. 

Il sortit une épée, un arc(une cinquantaine de flèches aussi dans un carquois) une petite hache et un long couteau.) 

-Elles ne sont pas très bonnes, mais elles vous serviront pour commencer car elles sont faciles à manier. Et j'ai aussi des chevaux. Justement, j'en ai quatre. Je vous donne tout. Mais quittez ce village, s'il vous plait et détruisez cet anneau. Si l'anneau n'est pas détruit, le seigneur des ténèbres est vivant. Là où l'anneau est, le danger est. 

Hermione prit l'arc et les flèches, Lia, le long couteau, Ron, la hache et Harry, l'épée.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Lia. Mais nous devons partir le plus tôt possible.

-D'accord. Les chevaux sont dans l'enclot à droite de la maison. Allez, partez et détruisez cet anneau.

-Merci, Sam. Merci beaucoup. Ils sortirent de la maison, puis allèrent chercher les chevaux. Harry pris le brun, Ron, le noir, Lia, le doré et Hermione, le blanc. Et ils repartirent.

Fin du chapitre. Bon. Ch3 fait!!! Review please!


	4. Aragorn et Gandalf

Salut! Je suis aslan_343 (Nic si vous voulez (n_lecorff@hotmail.com)). Je suis je petit frère de MPZT, il m'a quasiment forcé a écrire (non la il dit qu'il M'A forcé à écrire) une fic, alors je l'ai fait.

Bon pour commencer une petite réponse aux reviews :

Galaad : Merci BEAUCOUP c'est toi mon premier revieweur ( à part mon frère sauf lui ça compte po…) merci pour tes bon commentaire

Mimi : Merci beucoup à toi aussi parce que t'es ma seule revieweuse a par Galaad.

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi bla bla bla. Pi c sa ^­_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

(bon je copie peut etre « un tit peu » le seigneur des anneaux mais… dite le po a tolkien(même si yer mort) pi sa va aller(dites vous po je  je va ecrire dememe dans listoire, je vais ecrire sans faute!)

persos que vous risquez doublier pasque c moi qui lé a inventer :

Lia Chang.

Duiblo Chiny (même si jen ai pas encore parler, mais i va ètre le remplacant de cedric digory au quiditch, mais sa se peut que jen parle pas de la fic aussi!)

C tou pour linstan.

Résumé :

Harry trouve un anneau en faisant du quidditch. Il sort avec Hermione et Ron avec Lia Chang (la petite sœur de Cho Chang.). Ils vont voir Dumbledore et celui-ci leur dit que l'anneau vient d'un autre monde, et que dans ce monde, l'anneau avait été détruit. Ils décident donc de partir. Et ils partirent. Ils se promènent voient Sam Gamegie, qui s'affole en voyant l'anneau. Il leur donne des armes et des chevaux pour aller détruire l'anneau.

Ch4 : La Communauté de l'anneau

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lia se promenaient à cheval depuis des heures dans une forêt. Ils étaient perdus. Lia s'étaient plain du calme et réclamait un ennemi. Et il y en eut un. Une bête verte avec une massue se mit à courir vers les chevaux. C'était un orc.

Harry se pitcha de son cheval tout en criant « Legerito », un sort supposé de le rendre léger, mais fit une chute par terre, car ça ne marcha pas. L'orc s'approcha de lui, et leva sa massue dans les airs, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever Harry, Ron lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. L'orc fut à peine ébranlé, et se retourna vers Ron, prêt à le tuer. Mais Hermione enfourcha son arc, y mit une flèche, et tira. La flèche alla se casser contre un arbre, accrochant presque Ron sur son passage. Elle retira, et la flèche alla se planter dans le bras de l'orc. Celui-ci poussa un cri, retira la flèche de son bras, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Il la fixa avec ses yeux bleus et globuleux, et se mit à courir vers elle, mais Lia lança son couteau qui rata la cible. Le couteau attira l'attention de l'orc, et il arrêta de courir. Harry se leva, prit son épée, courut vers l'orc, et l'abattit dans son cou. Il y eut un « scouic! », puis la tête de l'orc tomba par terre. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, regardant la tête ensanglantée de l'orc.

-Ouf! Finit par dire Ron. On l'a eu!

-De justesse… dit Harry.

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide, dit une voix en arrière d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent un homme assez grand.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Lia.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Et je suis ici pour vous aider.

-Comment savez vous qu'on a besoin d'aide? Demande Hermione.

-Par courier. C'est Sam Gamegie qui m'a envoyé une lettre.

-Mon œil, dit Ron. Tout ce qu'il nous a donné c'est des vieilles armes du moyen âge. Voir si vous avez du courier. 

-Le moyen âge? C'est quoi? Peut importe, pour le courrier, on a nos méthodes. Mais racontez-moi plus précisément ce qui s'est passé.

-Hé bien, …

Ils racontèrent toute l'histoire.

-Je vous ai vu vous battre contre cet orc. Vous aurez besoin d'aide. Vous avez faillit y passer. Montrez-moi vos armes.

Ils les sortirent.

-Cochonnerie, dit-il. Il faut les changer au plus vite.

Harry alla rejoindre Hermione sur son cheval pour laisser le sien à Aragorn, puis ils repartirent. Ils galopèrent pendant 5 heures puis sortirent de la forêt. Ils escaladèrent des montagnes, se faisant attaquer par des orcs de temps en temps.

Aragorn leur enseigna durant leurs pauses à se battre. Après des heures d'entraînement, Hermione utilisait l'arc comme une nulle, Lia faisait faire à son couteau des mouvements d'une médiocrité incroyable, Ron, quant à lui,  frappait avec sa hache d'une superbe force, et Harry maniait assez bien son épée. 

-Les filles, ça ne peut pas faire, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes nulles. Vous, vous vous en sortez pas mal, mais vous aurez beaucoup de misère si vous ne récupérez pas vos pouvoirs et vous ferez certainement tuer. Mais peut-être que Gandalf pourra vous aider à récupérer vos pouvoirs.

Ils traversèrent des plaines, traversèrent des rivières en se faisant lancer par Aragorn. Ils s'épuisèrent de course et de marche, car entre chaque pose se trouvait un long trajet de 5 heures. Puis ils finirent par arriver dans un village lugubre, où les gens se promenaient avec une figure l'air terrorisée, remplie de peur. Il y avait des une dizaine de cadavres par terre, un peu plus loin.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est ici… dit Aragorn.

Un monsieur ayant l'air aussi vieux que Dumbledore tourna le coin d'une maison.

-Gandalf, dit Aragorn en le voyant.

-Aragorn, dit le vieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

-Des Uruk-Hai ont attaqué le village, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. 

-Nous on sait, dit Harry en sortant l'anneau.

Gandalf eut un saut en le voyant.

-C'est l'Anneau Unique? Demanda Gandalf.

-Oui, dit Aragorn.

-Mais comment l'avez-vous eu?

-Bin…

Ils expliquèrent encore une fois toute l'histoire.

-Zut de zut, c'est pas ma journée… dit Gandalf. Nous allons devoir reformer une communauté de l'anneau.  

-Nous quatre, on en fait parti, dit Hermione. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous sommes des sorciers aussi, comme vous. Mais nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs quand on est arrivé dans ce monde. 

-Je connais un pouvoirs vous faisant récupérer toutes les capacités que vous avez déjà eues. Je peux la faire maintenant, si vous voulez.

-Ouais, d'accord. 

-Que les quatre jeunes sorciers, récupèrent leur capacité qu'ils ont eu une fois dans leur vie. C'est fait.

-C'était assez simple… dit Ron.

-On va voir si ça a marcher… dit Lia. Lumos!

Ça marcha. Une lumière apparue.

-Nox, dit Lia.

La lumière s'éteignit.

-Je vais parler de l'anneau à Gimli et Legolas, dit Aragorn. Ils accepteront sûrement de faire parti de la nouvelle communauté de l'anneau. Ils ne sont pas très loin. À 5 kilomètres d'ici. On y sera dans 5 minutes, si on se met tout de suite en route.

-Alors, On y va? Demanda Lia.

-D'accord… répondit Gandalf.

-C'est quoi ce bruit? Demanda Harry.

En effet, on entendait quelque chose qui approchait.

-Des gens viennent… dit Aragorn. Sur des chevaux on dirait. Ce sont sûrement des ennemis, car je ne vois pas pourquoi on enverrait du renfort a un petit village qui compte à peine dix habitants. On ne part pas maintenant, il faut protéger ce village, pour que le plus de vies possibles soient saines et sauves. Hermione, va dans le village de Mertidrumst, tu y trouveras deux combattants nommés Legolas et Gimli. Dis leur que j'ai besoin d'aide pour sauver un village et de venir le plus vite possible ici. Ne prends pas le temps de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Tiens prends cette carte. C'est ici, alors tu dois passer par là, puis ensuite par là. Allez vas-y vite (Hermione partit). Lia, emmène les gens dans une maison et demande leur d'essayer de barricader le plus possible le porte et les fenêtres. Mais reste avec eux, pour les défendre avec tes pouvoirs. Harry et Ronald, soi vous combattez, soi vous protégez les gens comme Lia.

Le son des pas s'amplifiait. Ils allaient bientôt voir arriver des monstres sans pitié prêts à leur trancher la tête.

Harry et Ron sortirent leur baguette, Aragorn sortit son épée et Gandalf leva son bâton dans les airs, pendant que Lia essayait de choisir la maison ayant le moins d'entrées et de fenêtres pour faire entrer les treize personnes restantes du village. 

Harry se disait que c'était peut-être la fin de sa vie, ainsi que celle de Ron, de Lia, et peut-être d'Hermione. Hermione… Harry ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré des ennemis sur son chemin? Peut-être était-elle morte? Il regarda Ron puis vit dans le regard de celui-ci qu'il se disait à peu près la même chose que lui… Mais une chose était sure, Harry était prêt à se battre pour sa vie ainsi que pour celle de ses amis.


	5. La première bataille

Salut! Je suis aslan_343 (Nic si vous voulez (n_lecorff@hotmail.com)). Je suis je petit frère de MPZT, il m'a quasiment forcé a écrire (non la il dit qu'il M'A forcé à écrire) une fic, alors je l'ai fait.

Merci beaucoup à Galaad, Mimi, Lira, Margot, Wallen, Mariecool et Clem-Julie (et à MPZT sauf que lui ça ne compte pas…) pour les reviews. 

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi bla bla bla. Pi c sa ^­_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

(bon je copie peut etre « un tit peu » le seigneur des anneaux mais… dite le po a tolkien(même si yer mort) pi sa va aller(dites vous po je  je va ecrire dememe dans listoire, je vais ecrire sans faute!)

persos que vous risquez doublier pasque c moi qui lé a inventer :

Lia Chang.

Duiblo Chiny (même si jen ai pas encore parler, mais i va ètre le remplacant de cedric digory au quiditch, mais sa se peut que jen parle pas de la fic aussi!)

C tou pour linstan.

Résumé :

Harry trouve un anneau en faisant du quidditch. Il sort avec Hermione et Ron avec Lia Chang (la petite sœur de Cho Chang.). Ils vont voir Dumbledore et celui-ci leur dit que l'anneau vient d'un autre monde, et que dans ce monde, l'anneau avait été détruit. Ils décident donc de partir. Et ils partirent. Ils se promènent voient Sam Gamegie, qui s'affole en voyant l'anneau. Il leur donne des armes et des chevaux pour aller détruire l'anneau. Ils combattent un orc, puis un dénommé Aragorn vient à leur rencontre et les aide à se rendre où Gandalf est. Une fois arrivés, ils entendent des ennemis approcher, ils se préparent à combattre. Que va-t-il se passer?

Pour vous remettre dans la situation :

Harry se disait que c'était peut-être la fin de sa vie, ainsi que celle de Ron, de Lia, et peut-être d'Hermione. Hermione… Harry ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré des ennemis sur son chemin? Peut-être était-elle morte? Il regarda Ron puis vit dans le regard de celui-ci qu'il se disait à peu près la même chose que lui… Mais une chose était sure, Harry était prêt à se battre pour sa vie ainsi que pour celle de ses amis.

Ch5 : La Première Bataille

Trois orcs et un uruk-hai sortirent de la forêt, chacun une hache à la main.

-Petrificus totalus! Cria Harry, la baguette pointée vers l'uruk-hai.

-Incendio! Dit Ron.

L'uruk-hai prit feu, et Aragorn l'acheva d'un coup d'épée. 

-Impero! Lança Harry à un des orcs.

Il le fit le ver sa hache, puis s'achever de lui-même. Aragorn tua l'autre orc. Plusieurs autres monstres sortirent puis se firent tuer eux aussi. Mais plus ça allait, plus ils arrivaient nombreux. Aragorn, Gandalf, et les deux jeunes sorciers commençaient à avoir de la misère. Mais ils commencèrent à entendre des pas de cheval, puis virent apparaître Hermione ainsi que deux hommes. L'un d'eux était grand et mince. L'autre était petit et un peu gros. Le grand portait un arc dan son dos, ainsi que deux longs couteaux. Le petit, lui, ne portait qu'une hache. Ils s'approchaient du lieu de combat rapidement (imaginez : « tan, tatatan, tatatan! Tatatan, tatatan, tatatan, ta ta tan, tatatan, tatatan, tatatan tatatan tatatan!!!!!!! » ma yeule). Le grand se mit à tirer des flèches de loin, et contrairement à Hermione avec une incroyable dextérité. Il sauta de son cheval et enfourcha ses deux couteaux en les maniant incroyablement vite. Le petit descendit de son cheval et sortit sa hache avec laquelle il tua un uruk-hai. 

-Hermione! Dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il est arrivé quelque chose?

-Allez, Harry! Attaque les monstres, ne t'occupe pas de moi!

Il se mit à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions. Hermione, elle, alla se cacher dans une maison, prit sa baguette, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était cassée.

-Bon, ça commence bien! Se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle regarda son épaule, qui était en sang. Mais elle arrêta de s'occuper de ça quand elle entendit une respiration très forte, qui ressemblait à un ronflement. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière, et vit un uruk-hai qui s'approchait d'elle rapidement. Elle se leva, puis recula vers le mur le plus loin du monstre. Celui-ci sortit une hache, la leva, puis frappa vers Hermione, qui esquiva le coup. Il releva son arme haut dans les airs, mais Hermione donna un coup de pied sur la Hache, qui revola. L'uruk hai la souleva alors très haut dans les airs, puis la lança par terre. Hermione fut assommée sur le coup et il y eut un « crack » et son bras cassa. Harry ayant entendu du bruit provenant de la maison où se trouvait Hermione se mit à courir vers la maison, puis y entra en voyant l'uruk-hai qui avait récupéré sa hache s'apprêter à tuer Hermione. 

-Hermione! Hurla t'il en courant vers l'uruk-hai.

Mais malheureusement, en voyant Hermione en train de se faire tuer, avait laissé tomber sa baguette, qui se fit casser par le pied de Ron qui passait par-là. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais fonça tout de même vers le monstre, perdant contrôle de lui-même. L'uruk-hai le repoussa en le lançant, et Harry fonça encore vers lui, mais il fit la même chose.

-Hey! Le gros! Dit-il en sortant la chaîne où se trouvait l'anneau de son chandail, tu le veux, le précieux de ton maître adoré? Hé bien viens le chercher!

Et ça marcha. L'uruk-hai  se tourna vers Harry, et fonça vers lui. Harry esquiva le coup du monstre, sortit, ramassa une épée qui traînait par terre, et fit face au monstre. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux vert globuleux pleins d'haine. L'uruk-hai fonça et abattit sa hache sur Harry, qui arrêta son coup grâce à son épée, mais il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire face longtemps, car il ne tiendrait pas contre sa force musculaire qui toucherait Harry malgré l'arrêt de l'épée. Puis il pensa à quelque chose : s'il faisait venir un de ses accessoires magique de leur monde par un accio, est-ce que ça marcherait?

Il cria à Ron de lui lancer sa baguette. Celui-ci lui lança et Harry dit :

-Accio éclair de feu!

Et ça marcha. Le balai d'Harry apparut à coté de lui. Harry redonna sa baguette à Ron, et s'envola sur son éclair de feu. Il tourna autour de l'uruk-hai avec une vitesse incroyable, et enfonça l'épée dans le dos de son adversaire au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci s'effondra par terre, mort sur le coup. Harry fila vers la maison d'où il venait de sortir et fonça sur Hermione. Celle-ci était évanouie. Elle avait une blessure à l'épaule qui semblait être à cause d'une flèche et saignait de la tête. Elle avait pleins de bleu et d'éraflures partout sur son corps, et une fracture du bras. Mais elle était vivante. Harry trouva des pansements de grande taille. Il lui en mit aux endroits où elle saignait beaucoup et sortit combattre. Il utilisa toujours la même technique qui semblait très efficace. Il tournait autour des ennemis et  les tuait avec l'épée qu'il avait trouvée. Bientôt, il ne resta presque plus d'ennemis. Et un peu après plus aucun. Harry retourna dans la maison où il trouva Hermione réveillée pleurant de douleur. Heureusement, Gandalf pouvait soigner les gens quand il n'y avait pas de poison avec ses pouvoirs, et Hermione fut guérie en cinq minutes. Elle se leva et courut vers Harry qui l'embrassa.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

Mais ils furent interrompus par Aragorn qui hurlait :

-Non!

Ils entendirent boum, se retournèrent et virent Gimli étendu par terre, une flèche plantée dans la tête. Il y eut un long silence. C'est Legolas qui le rompit :

-Faisons brûler les carcasses et enterrons Gimli. Nous n'avons aucun temps à perdre. 

C'est ce qu'ils firent dans une atmosphère de mort. Ils dormirent donc ensuite dans les maisons du village qui n'avait pas pris en feu durant le combat. Harry et Hermione dans une, Ron et Lia dans une autre, et tous les autres séparément chacun dans une maison. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient tous faire parti de la nouvelle communauté de l'anneau.

Fin du chapitre. Bon désolé j'ai été vraiment long, mais c'est que j'ai presque arrêter l'ecriture de cette fic alors pendant plus d'une semaine je n'ai pas écrit. Bon  s'il vous plai review parce que ça m'encourage à poursuivre!  Aslan_343


	6. Les conséquence de la présence de Gollum

Merci beaucoup à Galaad, Mimi, Lira, Margot, Wallen, Mariecool et Clem-Julie (et à MPZT sauf que lui ça ne compte pas…) pour les reviews. 

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi bla bla bla. Pi c sa ^­_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

Résumé :

Harry trouve un anneau en faisant du quidditch. Il sort avec Hermione et Ron avec Lia Chang (la petite sœur de Cho Chang.). Ils vont voir Dumbledore et celui-ci leur dit que l'anneau vient d'un autre monde, et que dans ce monde, l'anneau avait été détruit. Ils décident donc de partir. Et ils partirent. Ils se promènent voient Sam Gamegie, qui s'affole en voyant l'anneau. Il leur donne des armes et des chevaux pour aller détruire l'anneau. Ils combattent un orc, puis un dénommé Aragorn vient à leur rencontre et les aide à se rendre où Gandalf est. Une fois arrivés, ils entendent des ennemis approcher, ils se préparent à combattre. Ils se battent et se font aider par Legolas et Gimli. Harry sauve Hermione d'un troll mais Gimli se fait tuer. Harry découvre qu'il peut faire venir des objets de leur monde en utilisant le sort accio.

Chapitre 6 :

Harry filait à toute vitesse sur son éclair de feu. Aragorn l'avait chargé d'aller voir s'il y avait des troupes d'ennemis autour. Harry en repéra une. Une vingtaine d'uruk-hai se déplaçait à grande vitesse vers l'endroit où ils étaient. Décidément, ils sentaient l'anneau. 

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demie que Gimli était décédé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lia avaient tous les quatre maigris, car ils se nourrissaient environ deux fois moins qu'avant et passaient leur journée à cheval, et se battaient de temps en temps. Harry et Ron étaient plus musclés et plus forts qu'avant et pouvaient désormais se mesurer aux uruk-hai avec une arme. Ils étaient obligés de se battre de cette manière car leurs baguettes étaient cassées. Mais ils commençaient à apprendre la magie sans baguette, grâce aux livres qu'ils faisaient venir par des accio (on dirait que je fais toujours ce que tu dis dans les reviews, Galaad.) Dumbledore leur avait proposé par lettres transportées pas des accio s'ils voulaient de nouvelles baguettes, mais ils refusaient, se disant que ce serait pratique s'ils faisaient de la magie sans baguette. Harry fonça vers leur petit camp. Il atterrit et dit :

-Une vingtaine d'uruk-hai au sud, à trente kilomètres environ.

-Bien. Vous sentez-vous capable de les attaquer? Demanda Aragorn.

-Oui, répondit Ron.

-Bien. Les filles, emmenez le chevaux avec vous, et cachez-vous. Vous venez avec moi. On attendra derrière ces arbres. Vous tiendrez votre arc prêt à tirer. 

Ils avaient maintenant chcun un cheval à eux. Harry un noir, Ron un brun, Lia un beige et Hermione un blanc (les même couleurs qu'au début je crois.) Maintenant, ils avaient chacun un arc, Harry une belle et puissante épée, et Ron une superbe hache. Ils firent comme ils avaient dit : quand les uruk-hai arrivèrent, ils tirèrent, et tuèrent le reste des monstres à l'épée ou à la hache. Puis ils dormirent, sauf Ron, qui n'y arriva pas.

************************************************************

(petit retour à Poudlard)

Depuis longtemps à présent, Cho savait que sa sœur avait disparu. Elle ne la reverrait jamais… Elle déprimait depuis le jour où ils étaient partis. Comme Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mme et M. Weasley, et M. Et Mme Granger. Et Sirius. Tout le monde à présent, vivait sous la crainte de la mort, car il y en avait eu d'autres. Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard il y avait deux semaines. Il était rentré en exigeant Harry, ce qui avait mélangé la plupart des élèves qui croyait que Voldemort l'avait tué. Il avait tué Neville Londubat, Vincent Crabe, Mcgonagall et Collin Crivey.

************************************************************

Harry était endormis par terre, au milieu de la forêt où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir. Tout le mon dormait, sauf Ron, qui fixait la chaîne dans le cou de Harry. L'anneau l'attirait. Il le désirait. Il n'en pouvait plus! Depuis des semaines, il passait une partie de la nuit à regarder cette chaîne. Il voulait le précieux. L'anneau commençait à prendre contrôle de Ron.

-Mon précieux… murmura-t-il.

-Notre précieux! Dit une voix qui fut familière à Ron.

-Gollum! Dit-il en se retournant.

Il s'agissait en effet de Gollum. La bête verte se tenant à quatre pattes, avait un sourire démoniaque.

-Tu le désires…  Tu le veux! Tu n'as qu'à le prendre, il ne s'en apercevra pas!

-Allez-vous-en! Dit Ron en sortant sa hache.

-Regarde-le, le précieux, on a qu'à le prendre, on partagera son pouvoir!

-…

-Tu le veux! Prends-le!

Ron s'approcha d'Harry, et prit la chaîne dans ses mains.

-Mon… précieux… dit-il.

Harry entrouvrit un œil. 

-Qu'est-ce que… dit-il en voyant Ron avec l'anneau dans ses mains.

-Ha, heu, hé bien…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Gollum bondit vers Ron et attrapa l'anneau. Il s'enfuit à une vitesse incroyable.

-Bravo! Cria Harry à Ron. Tu viens de lui donner l'anneau!

Harry s'envola sur son balai à toute vitesse à la recherche de Gollum. Dix minutes plus tard il revint seul. Tout le monde était debout. Il cria de loin :

-Encore une fois bravo, Ron.

Il se déposa par terre, s'approcha de Ron en marchant rapidement, et lui donna un coup de poing magistral dans la figure. Ron recula tomba par terre. Il saignait du nez et de la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Harry?! Demanda Hermione. Elle aida Ron à se relever.

Lia s'approcha de Harry et le gifla. Harry la repoussa et Ron fonça sur Harry, mais Legolas l'arrêta. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Aragorn.

-Ron ne vous l'a pas dit? Il a aidé Gollum à obtenir l'anneau.

Gandalf se tourna vers Ron.

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il.

Ron ne répondit rien. Lia gifla Ron cette fois, dit un simple « désolé », puis partit se coucher contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Je m'excuse, je…

-La ferme, Ron. On ne te pardonnera certainement pas maintenant. Si ça peut te consoler, tu viens de faire que nous sommes venus ici pour rien, et que nous aurons abandonné notre vie pour rien! Même qu'on a empiré les choses, on a donné l'anneau à l'ennemi!

Il se coucha aussi, à côté d'Hermione, laissant seul Ron, qui passa une nuit blanche à se traiter lui-même de tous les noms, explosant de culpabilité. 

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avant tout le monde. Il s'approcha de Ron, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lui lança un regard qui aurait fait peur à Voldemort, puis parti marcher dans la forêt, apportant une chaîne avec lui. Hermione se leva, regarda Ron puis lui dit :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Sans l'anneau, on à plus aucune raison d'être ici.

Ron baissa la tête.

-Où est Harry?

-Parti marcher dans la forêt.

Une demie-heure plus tard, il revint, traînant une bête verte attachée à la chaîne. La bête se débattait, mais ne pouvait pas se libérer. Harry, tanné, lui donna un simple coup de poing sur la tête. Il s'effondra par terre, assommé.

-J'ai retrouvé ton ami, Ron.

La bête se réveilla.

-Pitié! Pas moi! Non!

Harry l'assomma encore. Il prit la chaîne et la fit tourner autour de sa tête. Il la lâcha et mit l'anneau dans une petite boîte qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort (il en maîtrisait à présent quelques-uns sans baguette) que personne ne pourrait débloquer. Il faudrait casser la boîte, mais personne ne réussirai à le faire sans réveiller Harry. Harry comptait garder Gollum afin de le faire passer en premier aux endroits dangereux, pour faire des tests.

-Comment on fait pour se rendre à la montagne du destin? Demanda Harry.

Je ne connais pas le chemin. Et ça m'étonnerait que cette bête accepte de coopérer.

-Laissez-moi! Hurla la bête, que Harry rattrapa de justesse car il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait reprit connaissance.

-Mais Frodon Sacquet le connaît, dit Gandalf. Et Sam Gamegie aussi. Frodon habite à un village tout près d'ici. On y passera.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils trottèrent à cheval durant une heure et demie et arrivèrent dans un village. Ils cognèrent à la porte désignée par Gandalf, et Frodon ouvrit.

-Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, bonjour. Et?

-Harry Potter. Enchanté.

-Hermione Granger.

-Lia Chang.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Et bien, entrez!

Ils entrèrent et Aragorn expliqua la situation. Frodon leur expliqua comment se rendre à la Montagne de Destin, mais refusa de les accompagner. Il avait déjà eu la responsabilité de Harry et ne voulait pas recommencer cette histoire. Il leur souhaita bonne chance, et ils partirent.

Ils se firent un feu et s'installèrent à un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop d'arbres pour dormir. Gollum n'arrêtait pas d'hurler, alors Harry lui lança une pierre en disant :

-La ferme! On pourrait te tuer tu sais!

-Arrête, Harry! Dit Ron. Il ne t'a rien fais.

-T'es qui, toi pour dire ça? C'est un ennemi! Je sais que tu le trouves sympa, et que vous êtes tous les deux des fans du pouvoir de l'anneau, mais vous avez quand même presque causé la fin de ce monde! Alors ne le défends pas!

Ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils escaladaient une montagne, Ron eut envie de tuer Harry. Il le maltraitait trop. Gollum. Il ne lui avait rien fait! Pourquoi? Il lui donnait des coups de pied chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'échapper.

-Arrête! Finit-il par crier. Laisse-le!

-Si tu ne veux pas que je le maltraite, hé bien tue le. Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper et je ne le tuerai pas non plus. Alors à toi de décider. Sois il meurt, sois il souffre.

Ron se mit à courir vers Harry comme un taureau. Lia essaya de l'arrêter, mais elle ne put pas. Harry sortit sa baguette puis cria en la pointant sur Ron :

-Repoussado!

Ron fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Puis Harry remarqua ce qui allait se passer : Il allait débouler la montagne et se tuer. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Il déboula et sa tête heurta un gros rocher. Il fut assommé sur le coup, et tomba à un endroit apique qui menait à une rivière, qui l'emporta. Harry stupéfait le corps de son ami dérivé dans l'eau. (enfin, si on peu encore l'appeler ami…).


	7. Culpabilité et nouveaux membres de la co...

Merci beaucoup à Galaad, Mimi, Lira, Margot, Wallen, Mariecool et Clem-Julie (et à MPZT sauf que lui ça ne compte pas…) pour les reviews. 

Je suis vraiment desolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour ce chapitre. Je manquais d'inspiration. À partir de maintenant, je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite…

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a lé a moi bla bla bla. Pi c sa ^­_^.

Harry Potter

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

Résumé :

Allez lire j'en fais pas pour ce chapitre!

Chapitre 7 : 

Les semaines qui suivirent la mort de Ron se passèrent dans un silence total pour Harry. Il ne disait jamais rien, trop occupé à culpabiliser. Il avait tué Ron. Hermione et Lia n'étaient pas fâchées contre lui et s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'elles ne reverraient plus Ron. Elles essayaient de consoler Harry, mais n'y arrivaient pas. 

Harry se réveilla.  Il se leva et alla s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre. Il repensa au derniers évènements. Il y avait eu l'anneau, son monde, Gollum, la mort de Ron, et tous ces combats depuis quelques semaines qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à gagner. En effet, ils s'étaient fait attaquer plusieurs fois depuis la mort de Ron, mais à chaque fois ils devaient fuirent. Et il ne pouvaient désormais plus parler avec Dumbledore (par accio). Mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries en sentant des lèvres se coller contre les siennes.

-Bonjour, dit-il à Hermione.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en embrassant Harry encore une fois. Elle le poussa et le fit tomber sur le dos et se coucha sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Harry la repoussa.

-Arrête! Dit-il. Je ne te mérite pas.

-Harry, j'en ai marre. Je suis tannée que tu boudes tout le monde parce que tu dis avoir tuer Ron. Nous on fait que te consoler. Écoute, tu ne l'as pas tué! Tu n'as fait que te défendre. C'est lui qui t'as attaquer. C'est à cause de Ron lui-même que tout ça est arrivé. Pas de la tienne. Il n'aurait pas du s'attacher à un ennemi.

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Et en plus, je crois que mourir dans des conditions comme la nôtre n'est pas trop pire. Tu sais ça aurait été quoi sa vie? Il serait surement mort en essayant en se battant, et si il avait survécu et qu'on aurait réussi à détruire l'anneau, il aurait du vivre en s'ennyant énormément de sa mère, de son père, de ses frères et de Ginny. Je pense qu'il est mieux là où il est. Alors arrête de culpabiliser, et concentre toi sur le présent. 

-Tu as raison, Hermione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir... ignoré ces derniers temps. Et toi aussi, tu trouvais ça dure...

Hermione lui sourit. Il fit de même, l'embrassa et la serra contre lui très longtemps.

-Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour l'anneau?

-J'en sais rien... Les troupes de Sauron sont de plus en plus fortes et il nous en envoie de plus en plus souvent. Et nous sommes de moins en moins: Il ne reste plus que toi, Lia, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et moi.

-Il faudrait que d'autres personnes se joignent à nous...

-Oui.

-Ça tombe bien pour vous, lança une voix glaciale derière eux.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Draco Malefoy s'avancer vers eux, suivi de Ginny Weasley.

-Mais... commença Harry

-Je vous ai espionné, dit Ginny, et j'ai tout entendu: votre départ vers ce monde, la formule, j'ai même vu la soeur de Cho Chang vous suivre et voler ta cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais... comment a-tu fais pour venir? demanda Hermione. Normalement, il faut toucher quelque chose venant du monde où on veut aller.

-L'anneau était couvert de poussière, et j'en ai trouvé sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait ici? demanda Harry.

-C'est simple. Je l'ai séduit et je me suis arangé pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Ensuite je l'ai emmener dans une salle de classe et j'ai mis la poussière que j'avais mis dans un petit sac sur une table. Et vous connaissez la suite. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'on vous cherche.

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir emmener?

-J'avais besoin d'un garde du corps, car je ne suis pas très puissante. Et puisque Malefoy est le garçon le plus méchant qu'il existe, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas grave qu'il gache sa vie.

-Mais toi? Pourquoi tu es venue?

-Parce que... Parce que j'ai cru que vous auriez besoin d'aide.

Harry la regarda, bouche bée. Il se dit qu'elle était un peu folle.

-Où est Ron? demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, heu, hé bien... dit Hermione. Il... Il est... -elle jeta un regard à Harry pour lui faire signe de l'aider, mais il ne dit rien- mort, acheva-t-elle.

-Quoi? demanda Ginny.

-Il est mort.

Ginny se mit à pleurer et courut à au moins cent mètre d'où Hermione et Harry étaient. Draco la rejoignit.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Oui... enfin...

-Alors, je n'étais qu'un garde, rien de plus? Tu jouais la comédie tout ce temps là?

-Non, Draco. Si j'ai voulu venir dans ce monde, c'était pour pouvoir être avec toi. Je t'aime Draco.

-Alors tu veux qu'on soit ensemble mais que personne ne le sache, ou au pire tes amis qui comprendraient?

-Exactement.

-Donc, tu as honte de moi, tu honte d'aimer un Malefoy?

-Exactement.

-...

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Exactement... répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore.

La journée passa sans que le groupe ne se déplace. Le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde fut levé, Ginny s'approcha d'eux.

-Écoutez. Si vous voulez détruire l'anneau, il faut pas attendre.

Elle sortit six livres identiques qui portaient le nom "Devenir Animagus".

-Ça nous aidera beaucoup, continua-t-elle. Bon. Je veux que vous ayez fini ces livres dans trois jours.

Harry regarda un livre et déduit qu'il y avait environ 400 pages. 

-Bien sur, moi aussi je vais le faire, dit Ginny. Allez-y, lisez. Pas de temps à perdre.

Puis elle partit.

-Elle est dingue, dit Harry à Hermione lorsque Ginny fut loin.

-En effet...

Le soir suivant:

-T'es rendue à quelle page, Harry?

-I47, toi?

-178. C'est passionnant, tu ne trouves pas? Toute la technique des animagis, ils expliquent tout!

-...

-Bin quoi... t'aimes pas ça?

-C'est le livre le plus nul que j'ai lu de toute ma vie... Je commence à vouloir aire autre chose...

-Comme?

-T'embrasser? dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il laissa tomber son livre et ouvrit les bras pour inviter Hermione. Elle s'assit sur lui et ils se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément. Harry passa sa main dans le chandail d'Hermione. Il se coucha sans la lâcher et sans arrêter de lui caresser le dos.

-Il y a des gens autour?... marmonna Hermione entre deux baisers.

-On s'en fiche... répondit-il.

Bon mon chapitre sept est terminé! 

S'il vous plaît reviewer moi, ça m'encourage à continuer.


	8. Le retourneur de temps

Je tient à remercier spécialement Galaad, qui me review chaque chapitre, avec des bon commentaires. Je remercie aussi tout les autre revieweur.

Harry Potter et l'Anneau Unique

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

Résumé :

Allez lire j'en fais pas pour ce chapitre!

À un endroit dans ce chapitre vous allez peut-être être découragés un peu mais vous verrez ça va s'arranger. et peut-être que vous ne comprendrez pas aussi un peu après. Alors ne vous gênez pas à poser vos questions dans un review avec votre adresse je vous expliquerez ce que vous ne comprendrez pas.

Ch8 : 

Harry se réveilla dans la petite cabane de bois que lui et Hermione s'étaient construite un peu avant que Ron ne meure. Ils pouvaient la transporter grâce à un sort de rétrécissement. Il regarda sa bien-aimée à coté de lui, lui caressa le dos, s'habilla et sortit de la cabane.

-Vous avez pensé à rentrer dans votre cabane? Demanda Malefoy en arrivant derrière Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Harry.

-Disons que moi et Ginny nous avons vu à jusqu'à un stade quand vous étiez dehors, hier soir. Ça allait devenir intéressant quand sans la lâcher tu as transformé une toute petite maison en une maison ayant une place assez grande pour vous permettre d'y entrer, et vous y êtes entrer. J'imagine ce que vous avez fait…

Harry lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire Malefoy.

-Je ne comprends pas Ginny de t'avoir emmener avec elle. Elle n'aurait même pas du venir, non mais quelle idiote!

-Je vais remplacer Weasley.

-On n'a pas besoin d'un imbécile comme toi.

Après un long silence, Harry demanda :

-Alors, quoi de nouveau à Poudlard?

-Absolument rien.

-Et qu'on dit les autres en s'apercevant qu'on était pas là?

-Dumbledore à dit que vous étiez mort.

-Et Voldemort?

-Il a tué des gens, comme d'habitude, c'est tout.

__

Quelques jours plus tard…

-Alors, vous avez tous fini votre livre? Demanda Ginny à l'adresse de Malefoy, Harry, Hermione et Lia.

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous.

-Très bien. Bon. Vous savez comment vous y prendre?

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-En quel est votre animal voulez-vous vous transformer?

-Heu… en chat, répondit Lia.

-En cheval, dit Hermione.

-En cobra, dit Malefoy.

-Moi, en lion, dit Harry. Et toi, Lia?

-En phœnix, dit-elle.

-Combien de temps ça devrait nous prendre pour réussir à se transformer?

-Ça dépend de nous, répondit Hermione. Ça prend quelques années…

-Oui, affirma Harry. Quand on était en troisième année, Lupin nous l'a expliquer quand on est allé dans la cachette de Sirius, à Hermione, Ron et moi.

-Quoi? Demandèrent en cœur Malefoy et Ginny.

-Ils ne savent pas pour Sirius, Harry.

-Oups. C'est pas grave. On peut leur raconter, de toute façon on ne reverra plus jamais personne de l'autre monde.

Il commença à expliquer l'histoire mais soudain…

-Vite! Préparez-vous! On est attaquer! Dit Aragorn qui venait d'arriver avec Gandalf et Legolas.

Ginny et Malefoy sortirent leur baguette, mais les autres n'en avaient plus. De toute façon, ils pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette.

Des orcs, des uruk-hai, et, pour la première fois, des trolls arrivèrent de tous les cotés, et plus nombreux que jamais.

-Petrificus totalus! Repoussado! Expelliarmus! Avada kedavra!

Des sortilèges étaient lancés dans tous les sens, tout comme les haches, les épées et les flèches. Mais ça ne suffisait pas contre tous ces monstres.

La guerre continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes mais tout à coup, il y eu le bruit d'une lame qui s'abat, puis un cris de douleurs : Gandalf venait de se faire tuer par un uruk-hai.

-Non! Hurla Aragorn tout en tuant l'uruk-hai qui avait tué Gandalf. Non!

Enragé, il se mit à frapper plus vite et plus fort qu'avant. Il leva son épée vers un orc, et au moment où il l'abattait sur lui, il sentit une terrible douleur dans son dos, provoquée par la massue d'un troll. Il tomba par terre, incapable de bouger, puis se fit achever par un orc.

Lia, regardant Aragorn mourir, avait tourné la tête et ne vit pas l'uruk-hai, qui la tua d'un coup de couteau dans la gorge.

Malefoy vit un troll abattre sa massue sur le bras de Harry qui revola à quelque mètre sous le choc, puis un orc prenant une petite boîte dans la poche d'Harry, la casser et en sortir…

-L'anneau ! hurla Malefoy. Il courut vers l'orc qui prenait la fuite, mais avant d'avoir parcouru trois mètres, il se fit abattre par un autre orc. Ginny mourut elle aussi, de la même manière que Malefoy, en essayant de récupérer l'anneau.

Harry était toujours par terre, sa main sur son bras cassé.

-Hermione, va-t-en! Cria-t-il. Fuit! Sinon tu vas mourir!

-Mais toi?!

-Ça vaut pas la peine d'essayer de me sauver, c'est fini! Ils vont me tuer d'une minute à l'autre et c'est ce qu'il vont te faire aussi si tu ne t'en vas pas!

-Mais…

-J'ai dit, VA-T'EN !!!

Hermione ne bougea pas et s'approcha de Harry en pleurant.

-Merde… dit celui-ci. Écoute, Hermione, je t'aime, alors fait moi plaisir et va-t-en. Repoussado!

Il avait mis tout ce qu'il avait dans ce sort. Hermione revola à une dizaine de mètre. Elle se fit un peu mal en retombant, mais rien de grave.

-Legolas! Hurla Harry à la dernière personne encore vivante à part lui et Hermione. Sauvez-vous, prenez la et partez!

Legolas le regarda, le regarda avec un air désolé et courut vers Hermione. Harry ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à mourir. Il pensa à Hermione, à Poudlard, puis sentit soudainement une douleur incroyable au niveau du cœur, puis plus rien.

*************************************************************

Legolas courait de son plus vite le plus loin possible du lieu de bataille avec Hermione dans les bras. Il savait qu'ils étaient poursuivit et qu'Harry était mort, tout comme Hermione. Cette dernière fit signe à Legolas de s'arrêter et cria en pleurant :

-Accio éclair de feu, accio maisonnette, accio nourriture!

L'éclair de feu d'Harry, sa maisonnette de bois pas encore rétrécie, et toutes les réserves de nourriture qui étaient dans un sac arrivèrent en volant. Hermione prit toutes les choses et monta sur l'éclair de feu. Legolas s'assit derrière elle et elle partit dans les airs. Elle parcourut une distance d'environ deux kilomètres et atterrit ensuite. Puis elle se laissa pleurer librement, parce que Harry, Lia, Ginny et Ron étaient morts, et parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun être cher pour elle à ses côtés. Et sa famille, dans un autre monde inaccessible sans formule. De plus, l'anneau allait bientôt être entre les mains de Sauron, et elle aussi mourrait. Tout le monde mourrait. La seule personne sur qui elle pourrait désormais compter, c'était Legolas. Elle arrêta soudainement de pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Legolas, qui lui aussi, paraissait sur le bord de pleurer.

-Je… Je pense que j'ai une idée… 

-Une idée?

-Oui. Harry… Au début de l'année, il a réussi à se procurer un retourneur de temps qu'il garde toujours sur lui au cas où il se passerait quelque chose comme curant notre troisième année… Ne me demande pas ce qui c'était la chose qui s'est produite on n'a pas le temps.

-Un retourneur de temps?

-Oui. C'est une chaîne magique qui nous permet de revenir dans le temps.

Hermione vit de l'espoir apparaître dans les yeux de Legolas.

-Alors fait comme tantôt. Tu sais bien… accio ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui, D'accord. Accio Harry Potter!

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et le corps de Harry arriva enfin. Il se déposa tout seul par terre. Hermione le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. À peine avait-il toucher le sol qu'une flaque de sans s'étaient mise à grossir autour de lui. Au niveau de son cœur, on voyait qu'une hache l'avait abattu. Sa bouche était ouverte et du sang en sortait. Son bras avait pris une tournure épouvantable.

Hermione mit sa main dans son t-shirt afin de trouver le retourneur de temps. Elle finit par trouver la chaîne. Harry l'avait attachée autour de sa taille. Elle la prit et sortit sa main du t-shirt d'Harry. Sa main était à présent couverte du sang de Harry, ce qui la fit pleurer de plus belle.

-C'est ça… dit-elle à Legolas en lui tendant la chaîne.

-Comment on s'en sert? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se força pour arrêter de pleurer, et dit :

-On l'enroule autour de notre cou et on tourne le sablier. Par exemple, si on le tourne une fois, on reviendra une heure avant. Deux tours, deux fois, etc.

-Alors, allons-y.

-Attendez, on ne peut pas le faire juste comme ça. Il faut avoir un plan. Premièrement, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse voir par nous-même et les autres. Et deuxièmement, il faut trouver un plan. Comment voulez-vous sauver les autres? Il faudrait qu'ils se lèvent plus tôt, et qu'ils partent.

-On peut allumer un feu, ça les réveillera et ils partiront. 

-Oui, mais pas nécessairement très loin.

-Aragorn prévoyait partir aujourd'hui à peu près maintenant vers l'ouest très loin. Les monstres sont venus du sud. Alors s'ils partent, Aragorn en profitera pour se rendre où on allait aller, et Sauron nous aura perdu pour quelque jours.

-Bon, parfait. Le premier problème est régler, si tout se déroule comme tu l'as dit.

-Premier?

-Oui, premier. Si ça se passe comme tu l'as dit, nous ne prendrons pas le retourneur de temps. Je veux dire… toi et moi dans le passé. Et le seul moyen pour que tout redevienne normal, c'est que toi et moi dans le passé reprenions la chaîne.

Legolas parut quelque peu déconcerté. Hermione lui laissa une petite minute pour comprendre.

-Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris…(si tout comme Legolas vous n'aviez pas compris, dite-le moi par review (et donnez-moi votre adresse email) je vous répondrai.)

Long silence.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée? Demanda Legolas à Hermione.

-Non… J'ai l'impression qu'on peut rien faire pour que seulement nous deux mettions la chaîne. Vous, vous n'avez pas d'idée?

-Pas plus que toi…

-Alors on n'a qu'à faire ce qu'on a dit, et rester cachés. Au moins nous vivront… Si ça marche.

-D'accord. Alors on revient il y a combien de temps?

Hermione regarda sa montre. 

-Je me suis levée en même temps que Ginny et Lia, quand vous nous avez réveillées en criant qu'on étaient attaqués. Il était… 8 : 20. En ce moment, il est presque 9 : 30. Il faudrait qu'on revienne vers 7 : 30.

-Bon alors allons-y dans ce cas.

Hermione prit la chaîne et la mis autour de son cou et de celui de Legolas, et tourna le sablier deux fois, pour revenir deux heures plus tôt. Instinctivement, Hermione et Legolas fermèrent les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, il étaient au même endroit, mais il faisait moins clair.

-Zut! Dit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-On n'a plus de balais pour retourner là-bas. On va devoir courir.

-Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils coururent le trajet qu'ils avaient volé. Après quinze minutes, à 7 : 45, ils arrivèrent enfin. Ginny et Malfoy dormaient côte à côte, assez loin d'Harry et d'elle-même. Les trois adultes, eux, étaient aussi assez loin.

-Ils sont dispersés, fit remarquer Legolas. On va devoir allumer le feu à plusieurs endroits.

-Va te cacher. Je m'en occupe.

Elle attendit que Legolas soit parti puis, pointant sa baguette vers l'herbe murmura :

-Incendio!

Elle recommença au moins dix fois un peu partout, jusqu'à ce que le lieu soit presque tout en flamme.

-Harry se réveille! Chuchota Legolas à Hermione en s'approchant. L'odeur a du le réveiller. Vite, cachons-nous! 

Ils coururent se cacher derrière un arbre assez épais pour les cacher complètement. Harry sortit de la cabane.

-Ho, merde… murmura-t-il. Hermione! Hermione, lève-toi! Un feu s'est allumé.

Peu après, l'Hermione du passé sortit elle aussi. Les autres se réveillèrent d'eux même.

-Partons d'ici et allons vers l'ouest. Je comptais y aller un peu plus tard.

Harry jeta un sort de rétrécissement à la maisonnette qui devint petite et la mis dans ses affaires. Toute la communauté partit vers l'ouest, comme Legolas l'avait prédit.

-On devrait filer nous aussi, fit remarquer Hermione.

Ils suivirent les autres en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Hermione, on pourrait peut-être leur faire mettre la chaîne par force, non?

-Par force? Vous êtes malade?! On ne peut tout de même pas faire ça…

-D'accord, c'est vrai…

Ils continuèrent à marcher durant quinze minutes et soudainement, Legolas dit :

-Écoute, t'es pas obliger de venir, mais moi je leur fait mettre la chaîne par force!

-Mais…

-Fait comme tu veux, tu n'est pas obliger de m'aider.

-On n'a même plus la chaîne de toute façon.

-C'est vrai… Dans ce cas aide-moi.

-Quoi?

-Ton ami, Harry, il m'a parlé de sorts très puissants, des sorts impardonnables je crois. Il m'a parlé de l'imperium, un sort qui nous fait prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un. Utilise le sur Harry pour qu'il lance la chaîne vers nous.

-Non mais vous êtes complètement malade!

-S'il te plaît?…

-Ha… D'accord… dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et leva la main vers lui.

-Impero! Murmura-t-elle.

Harry eut soudain l'air d'un zombie. Heureusement, personne ne s'en aperçut.

Legolas, lui, regardait la scène avec amusement. Il vit Harry lancer la chaîne vers eux. Hermione la ramassa et retourna voir Legolas.

-Parfait. Pour le reste, laisse-moi faire. Mais avant, si ça existe, ça me faciliterait la tâche que toi et moi dans le passé ne puissions pas parler.

Hermione lança à elle-même et à Legolas un sort de silence (dsl je ne me rappelle plus du nom…). Legolas se glissa en arrière de tout le monde où il aurait pu être vu très facilement. Il attrapa Hermione et lui-même dans le passé qui ne purent rien dire à cause du sort. Il les poussa à l'endroit où ils étaient cachés et s'assomma lui-même, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Parfait, dit-il avec satisfaction. On a qu'à utiliser le retourneur de temps et d'aller où ces deux-là étaient avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont disparus. Quelle heure est-il?

-8 : 10 et il faut qu'ils reviennent à l'heure où nous sommes revenus tantôt.

-C'est à dire?

-7 : 30. On aurait du attendre vingt de plus…

-Les vingt minutes, on va les attendre maintenant.

Ils attendirent vingt minutes et, par chance, Les autres ne s'aperçurent de rien. Hermione mit la chaîne autour du cou d'elle-même et de Legolas. Elle tourna le sablier 1 fois pour qu'ils reviennent à 7 : 30, comme eux un peu plus tôt. Et ils disparurent.

-Où sont Hermione et Legolas? Demanda Harry. 

-Ici, répondit Legolas en les rejoignant. Je laisse cette jeune fille s'occuper de vous expliquer toute une histoire qui vous a tous sauvés.

-De quoi vous parlez? Il y a quelques minutes vous marchiez ici, juste en arrière de nous.

-En effet.

-Donc, vous ne pouvez rien avoir fait.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Le feu, ce matin, c'était en fait nous car…

Hermione expliqua toute l'histoire. Ce soir-là, Harry et Hermione se couchèrent dans la maisonnette. 

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous servirait, cette chaîne! Sans elle, nous serions tous morts, à part toi et Legolas.

-En effet… Harry, tu es vraiment super. Tu es courageux. Tu aurait du voir, tantôt, je voulais te sauver, mais toi tu refusais, car je serais peut-être morte. J'imagine ce que Malefoy aurait fait dans une situation comme ça… Il se serait laisser faire et une fois debout, il m'aurait lancer dans le troupeau pour qu'ils s'acharnent sur toi.

-Je n'aurait jamais risqué ta vie pour la mienne, Mione.

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Ch8 terminé!!!! Youpi! Je suis fier de ce chapitre, il a 2744 mots, alors que mes autres tournent autour de 1300! Reviewer moi svp jai beaucoup travailler sur ce chapitre et ça m'encourage à continuer.

Je sais qu'un bout est un peu mêlant, alors n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en me laissant votre adresse dans vos review pour que je vous réponde.


	9. La trahison

Je tient à remercier spécialement Galaad, qui me review chaque chapitre, avec des bon commentaires, et qui m'a expliquer la fin du seigneur des anneaux, ce qui va beaucoup m'aider. Alors Merci Galaad. Je remercie aussi tout les autres revieweurs.

Je viens de remarquer quelque chose : Gollum. Il était là, et je n'en ai plus reparler. Alors on va dire qu'il s'est échappé, d'accord?

Harry Potter et l'Anneau Unique

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône

Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

Résumé :

Harry trouve un anneau en faisant du quidditch. Il sort avec Hermione et Ron avec Lia Chang (la petite sœur de Cho Chang.). Ils vont voir Dumbledore et celui-ci leur dit que l'anneau vient d'un autre monde, et que dans ce monde, l'anneau avait été détruit. Ils décident donc de partir. Ils se promènent voient Sam Gamegie, qui s'affole en voyant l'anneau. Il leur donne des armes et des chevaux pour aller détruire l'anneau. Ils combattent un orc, puis un dénommé Aragorn vient à leur rencontre et les aide à se rendre où Gandalf est. Une fois arrivés, ils entendent des ennemis approcher, ils se préparent à combattre. Ils se battent et se font aider par Legolas et Gimli. Harry sauve Hermione d'un troll mais Gimli se fait tuer. Harry découvre qu'il peut faire venir des objets de leur monde en utilisant le sort accio. Ils combattent de temps en temps, et un jour, Gollum vient en pleine nuit et essaie d'influencer Ron. Harry se réveille juste à temps et Gollum se sauve. Il réussit à l'attraper et le capture. Mais C'est la chicane entre Harry et Ron, et Ron finit par l'attaquer. En se défendant, Harry tue Ron sans le vouloir. Ensuite, Lia et Draco viennent eux aussi dans le monde de l'anneau mais sans l'aide de Dumbledore. Puis il y a une bataille beaucoup plus dure et tout le monde y reste sauf Hermione et Legolas. Ces derniers font revenir tout comme avant grâce à un retourneur de temps.

Ch9 : La trahison

Les semaines suivantes furent de plus en plus difficiles. Les combats étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et les ennemis aussi. Mais jamais aussi nombreux que le matin où Aragorn, Gandalf, Draco, Harry, Ginny et Lia étaient morts et que Hermione et Legolas avaient réussi à les sauver grâce au retourneur de temps de Harry. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Mordor et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une caverne.

-Halte! Cria Aragorn. On prend une pose. On continuera plus tard.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Ça faisait maintenant près de cinq heures qu'ils marchaient et tous attendaient depuis longtemps une pose. Mais avec Aragorn, ce n'était pas du jeu. Ils avaient beaucoup de misère à suivre son rythme, surtout Malefoy et Ginny, qui étaient beaucoup moins habitués à ne rien faire d'autre que courir, marcher, combattre, fuir, et se faire mal.

Harry avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec Ginny et Malefoy. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et Ginny ne se plaignait jamais de lui, contrairement aux autres. Même Aragorn avait de la misère à le sentir.

Lorsque Aragorn leur dit d'arrêter, tous se laissèrent tomber, hors d'haleine. 

-Il est complètement malade, ce coureur des bois, dit Malefoy à l'adresse de Ginny en parlant d'Aragorn. Nous faire parcourir une quinzaine de kilomètres par jours… avec trois poses au maximum, et pas longues!

-On ne t'a jamais demandé de nous suivre, Malefoy, répliqua Harry qui l'avait entendu. Alors si tu n'es pas capable de suivre ce rythme, prend plus de poses, marche plus lentement, et moins longtemps. Et tu n'as pas entendu Ginny? Elle ne t'as emmener seulement pour le temps qu'elle nous retrouve, et elle n'a plus besoin de toi, alors…

Ginny jeta un regard désolé à Malefoy. Elle lui fit signe de venir avec elle et il la suivit à un endroit hors de la vue des autres.

-Désolé… murmura-t-elle. 

-Ça va.

-Mais tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait leur dire? C'est vrai, quoi! Harry à remarqué qu'on est toujours ensemble…

-Mais que vont-ils penser de toi?

-Tu veux savoir, je m'en moque! Et Harry, Hermione et Lia comprendraient… Ron lui, ne comprendrait pas, mais les autres, oui.

Elle se retint pour pleurer en repensant à son frère.

-Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu leur dises, mais je ne veux pas que tu ai honte…

-Je n'aurais pas honte, annonça-t-elle. À partir de maintenant, on va faire comme d'habitude quand on est avec les autres.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, d'accord…

Ils retournèrent vers les autres.

-Allez! La pose est finie! On va aller voir dans cette caverne.

-Elle me fiche la chère de poule! Murmura Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur.

-Lumos! Cria Malefoy.

Il éclaira la grotte. Elle avait l'air assez grande. Draco bougea la baguette pour qu'ils puissent voir sur les côtés. Puis ils entendirent soudain un genre de cri, de grognement, mais qui ne semblait ni animal, ni humain. On aurait dit une fourmi géante qui criait de douleur (bien que personne n'aie jamais entendu une fourmi géante qui crie de douleur…).

-Silence, siffla Aragorn.

Le cri s'intensifia.

-Faite de la lumière aussi, ordonna Gandalf à Harry, Hermione, Lia et Ginny.

-Lumos! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils voyaient à présent tout ce qui les entourait à deux mètres de loin. Harry entendit des tapements par terre comme si quelqu'un marchait très vite. Puis le cri recommença.

-J'ai peur, dit Hermione en se collant sur Harry.

Les bruits de pas leur tournaient autour. Harry vit une grosse patte d'araignée poilue passer dans leur champ de lumière.

-C'est une araignée géante, dit-il à voie basse.

-Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là, dit Lia.

L'araignée cria encore et sauta vers eux. Elle mit une de ses patte sur Hermione, qui se mit à courir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

-Non… dit-elle

-Hermione! Cria Harry.

-Je suis prise dans une toile… dit-elle.

Harry se mit à courir dans sa direction. L'araignée lui sauta sur le dos et il tomba par terre.

-Legolas cria une flèche vers l'araignée mais rata sa cible et toucha…

-Hermione! Cria encore Harry. 

La flèche s'était enfoncée dans la jambe d'Hermione qui hurlait de douleur. Harry se releva pour se faire à nouveau projeter par terre. Son lumos s'éteignit. L'araignée se pencha sur lui et le mordit dans le cou. Harry cria et dit :

-Repoussado!

Ça repoussa l'araignée un peu, mais à peine.

-Aragorn! Legolas! Gandalf! Faîte quelque chose!

-On ne peut pas… Nous sommes aussi pris dans une toile, mais à un autre endroit. Harry se releva. 

-Petrificus totalus! Cria-t-il la main tendue vers l'araignée.

Mais elle l'évita et chargea encore.

-Expelliarmus!

Elle l'évita encore.

-Expelliarmus! Dit-il encore.

L'araignée prit le sort de plein fouet et revola à quelques mètres. Elle se cassa une patte, puis se retourna encore vers Harry, prête à tuer.

-Avada kedavra! Hurla Harry. 

Elle l'évita encore. Harry décida d'arrêter d'essayer de lui jeter des sorts. Elle les évitait trop facilement. Il courut vers Aragorn et lui pris son épée. Il se retourna vers la bête et la frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête. Elle tomba par terre, morte.

-Harry! Cria Hermione. Ça va?

-Je… je pense que oui, dit il en touchant à sa morsure.

Il saignait énormément.

-Décollito! Cria-t-il le doigt pointée sur les toiles.

Les toiles cessèrent immédiatement de coller et les autres furent libérés.

-Sortons d'ici, dit Legolas.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Hermione se précipita sur Harry.

-Elle t'as mordu? Tu saignes beaucoup… Je vais te faire un bandage.

Elle prit un long morceau de tissus dans ses affaires et l'enroula autour du cou de Harry.

-Merci.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-On a passé cette grotte, au moins… soupira Draco.

Ils prirent encore une pose (au grand bonheur de Malefoy). Aragorn affirma qu'ils étaient dans Mordor. Ils marchèrent donc longtemps, très longtemps, virent des endroits et des paysage incroyables, et après une éternité…

-Elle est là! S'écria Harry. La Montagne de Destin.

-Il se fait tard, fit remarquer Aragorn. Nous y monterons demain matin.

Cette nuit-là, Harry sortit l'anneau de sa petite boîte et l'observa. Étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de le garder, il avait l'impression que l'anneau n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Et Aragorn lui avait bien dit de lutter contre son pouvoir, car cet anneau l'attirerait énormément. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il le rangea, et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Aragorn les réveilla de bonne heure. Ils montèrent discrètement par un chemin la montagne, afin de ne pas se faire repérer au cas où quelqu'un se trouverait là. Une fois en haut, Harry sortit l'anneau de la boîte, regarda tout le monde et le lança dans le feu.

-C'est fini… dit Harry. Tout est fini.

Il étreignit Hermione et l'embrassa.

-En effet, dit Gandalf. Mais je ne comprends pas… L'anneau ne t'attirais pas?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Étrange…

-Partons d'ici, dit Legolas.

Ils redescendirent en bas. Harry prit son balai et ramena trois par trois le groupe à l'extérieur de Mordor.

-À cette heure, Sauron doit être à peu près comme quand l'anneau est allé dans votre monde, dit Aragorn.

-C'est a dire?

-Très mal en point.

-La tour dont vous nous avez parlé -Barad Dur- j'aimerais aller y faire un tour, dit Malefoy. Puisque Sauron est mort, on peut y aller? Je suppose qu'elle ressemble à celle de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Sauron n'est pas mort. Il l'est presque, mais il ne l'est pas. Tout du moins, c'était le cas la dernière fois que l'anneau a été détruit. Enfin, quand l'anneau a changé de monde avec Gollum, ce qui reste encore un mystère.

-Voldemort a une tour? Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Lia avec un regard accusateur.

Malefoy se maudit lui-même, puis dit :

-Je veux dire qu'elle ressemble sûrement à la tour de Vous-Savez-Qui s'il en a une. Alors, on peut y aller?

-Non. C'est trop dangereux. Les orcs et les uruk-hai sont partout, dans ce coin-là, et la tour sera presque complètement détruite. Mais Harry, va y jeter un coup d'œil sur ton balai afin que nous voyions les résultats de la destruction de l'anneau.

Harry décolla sur son balai et revint une demi-heure plus tard. Les autres virent dans son regard une lueur de désespoir.

-Tout est exactement comme avant, dit-il. 

-Comment ça, tout est exactement comme avant?

-Les monstres sont aussi bien rangés qu'avant, la tour est en parfait état, tout est comme avant!

-C'est impossible.

-Mais je pense que… que quelqu'un a échangé l'anneau avec un autre dans ma boîte. Vous avez vu? Je n'étais pas attiré par l'anneau. C'était peut-être seulement une reproduction… Alors ça n'a rien changé pour Sauron.

-Si l'anneau à été changé, c'est inévitablement un de nous le coupable, dit Gandalf et en regardant longuement chaque personne d'un air qui rapela à Harry celui de Dumbledore.

Personne ne dit rien durant un long moment, puis ils s'installèrent où ils étaient, n'ayant aucune piste pour continuer.


	10. Le retour

Merci à tous les revieweur ! (en passant, pour celui qui m'a dit que ça ressemblait au seigneur des anneaux, C'EST le seigneur des anneaux.)

Harry Potter et l'anneau unique

**_Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel, _**

**_Sept pour les seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre, _**

**_Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas, _**

**_Un pour le Seigneur des ténèbres sur son sombre trône, _**

**_Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres._**

**_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous,_**

**_Un anneau pour les trouver,_**

**_Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier,_**

**_Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombre._******

Chapitre 10 : Le retour

Le lendemain matin, il régna un silence total, qui était brisé de temps en temps par Malefoy

-Écoutez, c'est cet imbécile de rouquin, c'est évident.

Lia s'approcha de lui et le frappa, puis fondit en larmes. Harry la regarda, et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'elle devait vivre. Elle les avait suivi dans un monde où elle risquait de mourir juste pour être avec Ron, parce qu'elle l'aimait… Et quelques temps plus tard elle le voyait mourir, et mourir triste, en pleine colère. Et quelques temps plus tard, elle apprend qu'elle est venue gâcher sa vie pour rien, que ce n'était pas le bon anneau.  Et maintenant Malefoy mettait ça sur le dos de Ron !

Hermione tenta de consoler Lia, qui sécha ses larmes. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Malefoy, qui avait le nez et les lèvres pleins de sang.

-Heu… Gandalf ? demanda Harry. Connaissez-vous le moyen de nous renvoyer dans notre monde ?

-Je ne crois pas, malheureusement. Mais je pourrai faire une recherche.

-On vous aidera, déclara Hermione.

Ils se mirent immédiatement à fouiller dans des tas de bouquins appartenant à Gandalf. Aragorn et Legolas les aidèrent eux aussi.

Après des heures de recherches, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Harry commençaient à se décourager. Mais Hermione se leva soudainement.

-Je ne suis pas sure, mais… je crois que j'ai trouvé… Au début de l'année, je me suis fait une base sur la langue elfique, et je pense que ce mot veut dire… monde et le troisième comme… non. Je ne comprends pas mieux. Mais vous vous souvenez de la formule qui nous a fait venir ici ? « Monde sure comme incertain, accueille-moi parmi les tiens ».

-Lis moi cette formule, dit Legolas.

-Munday stra vrel cocertaël, gohuji hettoh oop.

-Monde sure comme incertain, accueille-moi parmi les tiens…

-Alors on peut y aller, dit Harry.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement, tout comme Malefoy et Ginny. Lia les regarda, sur le bord de tomber en larmes puisqu'elle était la seule à n'avoir personne à serrer dans ses bras.

-Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? demanda Lia.

-Allez-y maintenant.

-Aragorn, dit Harry, Legolas et aussi Gandalf, merci. Sans vous nous serions mort.

-Et sans vous nous serions mort aussi, dit Aragorn.

Harry prit ses lunettes et tendit le bras.

-Touchez les, dit-il.

Ils tendirent tous la main vers les lunettes de Harry, les touchèrent, Harry ramassa une branche par terre et dit à Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf :

-On viendra peut-être faire un tour. Au revoir.

-Hermione ouvrit le livre et le déposa par terre. Ensemble, ils lurent à haute voix : « Munday stra vrel cocertaël, gohuji hettoh oop. ».

*******************************************************************

Dumbledore travaillait dans son bureau. Il repensait au départ vers le monde de l'anneau de ces quatre jeunes, puis à la disparition de Draco Malefoy et de Ginny Weasley… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une lumière aveuglante qui illumina la pièce. Il leva les yeux et vit Harry, Hermione, Lia, Ron, Malefoy et Ginny apparaître dans la pièce.

-Mais… commença-t-il.

-On va tout vous expliquer, professeur, dit Harry.

Il regarda ses amis. Ils étaient TOUS la. J'insiste sur le mot « tous ».

Hermione, Lia, Malefoy, Ginny, et Ron se tenaient là.

-Ron ! cria Harry. Mais… tu es mort… c'est impossible ! 

-Je sais…

-Il était mort ? demanda Dumbledore ? Est-ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que quand on revient dans notre monde, tous ceux qui nous avaient accompagner lors du voyage revenaient automatiquement ici ?

-Oui, mais…

-Même s'il est mort, il est revenu, et par chance, ça l'a ressuscité. 

Lia s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ron… je t'aime tellement…

Ron l'enlaça de ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Il la serra dans ses bras aussi. Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Ron, c'est bon de te revoir. 

Il serra son ami dans ses bras. Puis Ron se tourna vers Malefoy et Ginny. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

-Ils sont venus nous rejoindre un peu après ta mort.

Ron remarqua que Malefoy avait le bras autour du cou de Ginny.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de ma sœur !

-Calme-toi, Ron, dit Ginny. Moi et Malefoy, on… on s'aime.

Ron jeta un regard meurtrier à Malefoy, et un regard de reproche à sa sœur. 

-Je vais… d'accord.

-Bon maintenant, expliquez-moi.

-Bon, au début on communiquait, vous vous souvenez. Un peu après qu'on aie arrêté, Ron est mort. Ils s'est passé pleins de chose, et finalement, on a jeté l'anneau dans la montagne. Mais on a découvert que ce n'était pas l'anneau unique réel. Il a du être échangé.

-Et vous avez fait tout ça seuls ?

-Bien sur, non. Des personnes de ce monde nous ont aidés.

-C'est Sauron qui a échanger l'anneau ?

-Non, il aurait arrêter de nous poursuivre. Alors on en a déduit qu'il y avait un traître dans le groupe.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

-Oui, on pense que c'est Weasley, un peu avant qu'il ne meure. 

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy d'un air menaçant, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ? répéta Dumbledore, ne tenant aucun compte de ce que Malefoy avait dit.

-Non, répondit Harry. Je suis sure que ce n'est personne de ceux qui nous ont aidés. Mais quand Ron est mort, l'anneau faisait effet, puisqu'il le voulait.

-Et toi, tu le voulais ?

-Non…

-Peut-être qu'il a été échangé beaucoup plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. Peut-être que Ron en avait envie seulement parce qu'il pensait que l'anneau avait un pouvoir.  Peut-être même que l'anneau a été échangé avant même que vous ne partiez…

-C'est impossible, personne n'était au courant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trouvé avant toi. Peut-être que cette personne a fait en sorte que tu le trouves et que tu partes dans le monde de l'anneau et que tu meures, et l'a échanger avant ton départ.

Harry resta en silence après cette hypothèse. C'était tout à fait probable..

-Bon, je crois que vous devriez allez voir vos camarade. Ils vont avoir un choc, mais bon. Ils vont aussi avoir des tas de trucs à vous raconter. Des choses se sont passées.

-Mais une question, professeur, on quelle date aujourd'hui.

-Le neuf mai.

-L'année est presque finie…

-Vous serez disposés d'examens cette année. Chacun des prochains week-end, vous serez en compagnie d'un professeur. Il vous aidera à vous rattraper pour sa matière, et bientôt, vous en saurez autant que vos amis. Aller, filez !

Harry regarda les tableaux de d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard, puis Fumseck, et sortit du bureau, suivi de ses amis.


	11. Mort

Merci à tous les revieweur ! (en passant, pour celui qui m'a dit que ça ressemblait au seigneur des anneaux, C'EST le seigneur des anneaux.) Puisque je n'ai rien précisé au début de la fic, Arabella figg est le nouveau prof de DCFM et Lia est en 4e.

Harry Potter et l'anneau unique

****

__

Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel, 

Sept pour les seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre, 

Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas, 

Un pour le Seigneur des ténèbres sur son sombre trône, 

Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous,

Un anneau pour les trouver,

Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier,

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombre.

Chapitre 11 : Mort

En marchant dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle commune des Griffondors, tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Malefoy et Lia étaient partis pour se rendre à leur salle commune. Quand Lia arriva à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Cho fondit en larme sur elle. Tout le monde se mettait à se murmurer des choses du genre : " ce sont peut-être des fantômes… " ou " regardez ! regardez ! Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils étaient morts ! ". Même les professeurs firent le saut quand ils les virent. Quand ils rencontrèrent Fred et George, ceux-ci se mirent à pleurer en enlaçant Ron et Ginny, ce qu'Harry ne les avait jamais vus faire. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, le silence s'installa.

-Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Vous n'êtes pas morts? Leur demandèrent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan.

-On a l'air de l'être ? demanda Hermione.

-Est-ce qu'on leur dit ? demanda Ron à Harry. Seulement à Dean et Seamus, d'accord ?

Ils traînèrent les deux garçon dans le dortoir et leur racontèrent tout depuis le début.

-Ça alors… dit Seamus à la fin du récit. 

-Oui et Dumbledore pense que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui a échangé l'anneau, dit Ron.

Ce soir-là, ils ne furent pas tranquilles : tout le monde venait leur poser des questions, ça en devenait fatigant. Le soir, lorsqu'ils furent installés dans leur lit, dans le dortoir, Harry demanda :

-Il paraît qu'on a manqué des événements. Dumbledore nous a dit que vous alliez nous dire des choses.

-Heu oui… Vous-Savez-Qui a doublé de force. C'est incroyable le nombre de morts qu'il a fait.

-Est-ce que des gens de l'école sont morts ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. Je suis désolé pour eux… il a tué tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage…

-Voldemort est venu ici ?

-Oui. Neville, Vincent Crabe, Mcgonagall et Collin Crivey sont mort.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Neville… C'était quand même leur ami, et Mcgonagall et Colin ne méritaient pas ça. Dans le dortoir des filles, la même discussion se déroulait.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais… peut-être que Voldemort m'a fait prendre l'anneau et aller dans l'autre monde pour ne plus m'avoir dans les pieds, puisque ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaie de me tuer mais qu'il ne réussit jamais…

-Je ne pense pas. Quand il est venu, il te cherchait.

-Il jouait la comédie. Dumbledore a sûrement raison pour l'anneau. En passant, qui est le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ?

-Un russe nommé Trasfortoidon Asquetuvu.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Harry, qui réfléchissait à tout les évènements.

Le lendemain, quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Dumbledore les appela dans son bureau.

-Je crois que vous allez disons… déménager. Vous devez avoir de la misère à parler en paix. Avec tous les gens autour… Je suppose que vous n'avez parlé de l'anneau à personne ?

-Non. À part à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, dit Harry.

-Et à part à Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. 

-D'accord. Donc, vous allez emménager dans un nouvel endroit où vous serez plus tranquilles pour discuter, et pour vous rattraper dans vos cours. Vos cours de rattrapage vous seront donnés à cet endroit. Harry, Ron et Hermione, vos cours seront le samedi et le dimanche de 9h à 14h. Mr. Malefoy vous rejoindra à ces heures. Lia, tes cours seront de 15h à 20h. Ginny sera avec toi.

-Pourquoi Ginny et Malefoy ne font pas comme nous, et ne vont pas dans un endroit juste pour eux ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient bien moins impliqués par l'affaire de l'anneau. Votre… on pourrait dire appartement, se situe à coté de la salle commune des Serdaigle. La porte sur le couloir à droite. Le mot de passe est " poumon sec ". Allez, filez !

Ils partirent tous vers leur dortoir, ramassèrent leurs affaires, se rendirent vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, prirent le couloir à droite trouvèrent la porte, dirent le mot de passe, puis entrèrent. Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Décidément, Dumbledore les gâtait ! Un foyer se trouvait devant un divan. Dans un coin, deux tables étaient une à coté de l'autre, et deux autres étaient dans l'autre coins. Des escaliers en colimaçon donnaient sur un couloir où s'alignaient cinq portes : Quatre chambres et une toilette.

-Wow… dit Ron.

Ils visitèrent leur nouvel habitat, puis Harry pensa que seulement deux chambres ne seraient utilisées.

-On devrait y aller, dit Harry. Si on manque encore des cours, on va redoubler.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, puis ils se rendirent en cours. Mais ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à suivre les autres. Ils avaient manqué le début des leçons d'à peu près tous les cours. Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose était encore plus sévère que Mcgonagall. Après avoir souper, ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, où Lia les attendait déjà.

-C'est complètement cinglé, se plaignit-elle. Je suis incapable de suivre ma classe.

Ils se plongèrent tous dans leurs devoirs. Après environ 2 heures et demie, Harry et Ron arrêtèrent. Harry alluma un feu et alla s'étendre dans le sofa, puis fut rejoint par Hermione peu après. Vers 10 heures et demie, Ron et Lia montèrent se coucher. Harry et Hermione s'embrassèrent longuement, puis ils montèrent eux aussi. Ils rentrèrent dans une des chambres. Sur le lit, était posé un parchemin sur lequel était écrit en lettre rouge sang : Mort.

Au moment où Harry lisait le message, un cri déchira le silence. Un cri de douleur. Puis un autre cri retentit, mais cette fois un cri de peur et de surprise. Harry descendit quatre par quatre les marches et courut vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. La personne (ou les personnes) ne cessait de crier. Il suivit les cris, et fut conduit jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il défonça le tableau qui gardait la salle et monta vers ce qui semblait être le dortoir des filles d'une des années. Il ouvrit la porte et vit quatre fille hurler de terreur en regardant… une de leur amie inanimée, dans son lit devenu rouge.

-Calmez-vous ! hurla Harry.

Elle arrêtèrent de crier.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle est morte ?… demanda une des filles.

Harry s'approcha de la victime. Il prit son pouls et déclara…

-Elle… Elle est morte.

Les cinq filles se mirent à pleurer. Hermione arriva en arrière.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui se pas…

Elle vit le cadavre de la victime et se tue. Quelques élèves de Poufsouffles arrivèrent un peu après. Harry essaya de calmer les Poufsouffles. Puis il redescendit et se mit à courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tomba face à Rogue en pleins chemin.

-Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cette heures ?

-Professeur, quelqu'un est mort, une Poufsouffle. Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'inventez ? Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, nous allons mettre au point certaines choses.

Il prit Harry par le bras. Ce dernier le repoussa, le prit par le chandail et le plaqua contre le mur. Il pointa sa main sur lui et murmura " Ligot ! ". Rogue fut instantanément ligoté de la tête aux pied. Harry le lança par terre et fonça vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dit le mot de passe, (fizwizbiz) monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte sans cogner. 

-Professeur, une Poufsouffle est morte.

-Quoi ?

-Venez !

Dumbledore Ouvrit une de ses armoires, en sortit un balai, monta dessus et dit à Harry de le rejoindre. Ils foncèrent vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Dumbledore fit irruption dans le dortoir et fit sortir tout le monde et les renvoya à leurs dortoirs. Il envoya les filles du dortoir à l'infirmerie et demanda à Madame Pomfresh de leur donner un calmant. Il donna le corps de la victime aussi à madame Pomfresh et lui dit de la conserver. Il fit rassembler tous les professeurs et fouilla l'école.

-Mais où est-il ce Severus !… Dit Dumbledore.

-Je… Il m'empêchait de passer et voulait me punir pour être dans les couloir, alors je l'ai ligoté… Il est au 2e étage…

Dumbledore le regarda longuement, puis dit simplement :

-D'accord. Mais tu devrais être à ton appartement.

Harry s'y rendit. Hermione était en train de raconter ce qui c'était passé.

-Harry, as-tu parler du message à Dumbledore ?

-Non.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, puis se couchèrent.

Dsl, jai été long, mais cest que je suis partit en vacance. Jespere que vous avez aimer.

Cinq review et je met la suite. Cinq minimum. Sivouplait…


	12. Les messages continuent, le scoop de Rit...

Merci à tous les revieweur ! 

Harry Potter et l'anneau unique

****

__

Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel, 

Sept pour les seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre, 

Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas, 

Un pour le Seigneur des ténèbres sur son sombre trône, 

Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous,

Un anneau pour les trouver,

Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier,

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombre.

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain du meurtre, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça la nouvelle :

-Hier, pendant la nuit, un meurtre a été commis. 

Un silence s'installa dans la grande salle.

-Dominique Perroux, une fille de 6e année à Poufsouffle, a été assassinée.

Une partie des Poufsouffles, déjà au courant de l'histoire, se remit à pleurer.

-Nous avons fouillé l'école, continua Dumbledore, mais nous n'avons trouvé rien ni personne. Accordons à Dominique une minute de silence.

La journée se passa normalement, à part toutes les conversations qui avaient pour sujet la mort de Dominique. Harry ne cessait de repenser au message. Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Devait-il attendre que les choses évoluent ? Mais il se demandait surtout comment le parchemin s'était rendu jusqu'à sa chambre, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Au cours de botanique, ils étudièrent la judrafie. C'était la première matière où ils voyaient quelque chose qui n'avait pas déjà été commencée, donc la seule matière où ils pouvaient suivre leur classe. Tout le cours, ils pressèrent des judrafies afin d'en retirer le jus, qui servait principalement à fabriquer du sérum de vérité.

La journée fut normale jusqu'au cours de divination, où le professeur Trelawney leur faisait étudier la boule de cristal. Harry et Ron s'installèrent ensemble sur une table. Ils plongèrent tous deux le regard dans leur boule.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Lavande à Parvati.

Harry tourna sa tête vers elles.

-Oui. Ça ressemble à une personne, répondit Parvati. Et… J'ai l'impression que c'est… Harry. Il regarde dans sa boule… Ho ! Ça change ! C'est encore au même endroit, mais cette fois-ci c'est quelqu'un qui… se tient le cou. Ho ! Elle tombe par terre !

Trelawney, qui avait écouté la conversation, s'approcha précipitamment de Parvati. 

-Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sure, répondit Parvati. Quelqu'un tombe, c'est tous ce que je sais.

-C'est un mauvais présage. Vous dites avoir vu Potter ? Sa mort approche, c'est certain. Ça fait maintenant trois ans que je vois sa mort…

Harry reporta son attention sur la boule. Cette folle n'allait pas recommencer à prédire sa mort ? Il essaya de pénétrer son esprit dans la boule, de ne penser à rien d'autre. Puis il vit quelque chose… Mais ce n'était pas normal… on aurait dit des lettres… un mot. Il distingua les premières lettres, puis les dernières. Il lit le mot en entier : étranglements. Au même moment, Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Harry ! lui dit-il.

Il se retourna. Parvati s'était levée, et se tenait le cou. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. En un dixième de seconde, Harry repassa la scène de Parvati qui racontait sa vision à Lavande. Lui-même qui regardait dans sa boule, puis quelqu'un qui se tient le cou, puis s'écroule par terre… c'était elle. Il fallait agir. Il regarda le reste de sa classe et le professeur Trelawney, et se dit à lui-même : " Mais faites quelque chose, bande d'imbéciles ! ".

Il courut vers Parvati, lui ôta les mains du cou, puis regarda. Quelque chose poussait vers sa gorge, vu le trou (enfin, le renfoncement) qui se situait juste sous son menton. Mais cette chose était invisible, et n'avait un effet physique que sur Parvati, car Harry eut beau donner autant de coup de points qu'il le put dans le vide à coté de Parvati, ça ne servit à rien. Parvati ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés vers derrière elle, comme si elle voyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça servait à quoi d'essayer de la sauver, si, de toute façon, il ne pouvait avoir aucun contact physique avec le tueur ?

" Résonne, Harry, résonne, aller, fais quelque chose… " se dit-il.

Puis il pensa à quelque chose : Hermione lui avait montré, quand ils étaient dans le monde de l'anneau, un sortilège glaçant la personne sur laquelle on l'exerce. Et lorsque qu'on est sous l'emprise de ce sortilège, on est disons… invulnérable. On reste dans l'état où on était avant de recevoir le sort.

-Glacglocgluc ! Cria-t-il, la main pointée vers Lavande.

Sa tête cessa de gigoter, le reste de son corps aussi. Après quelques seconde, Lavande tomba par terre, signe que son agresseur l'avait lâchée, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Harry sentit un poids tomber de son cœur. Il avait réussit. Il l'avait sauvée (bin non mic po encore !).

Il pointa sa main vers Parvati et dit :

-Deglacdeglocdegluc.

Lavande se remit à bouger. Elle toussa bruyamment, puis reporta ses mains à sa gorge. Harry l'aida à se relever, puis elle se mit à pleurer. Les autres, encore trop stupéfaits pour bouger, se contentèrent de la regarder.

-Si je peux me permettre, finit par demander Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry se lança dans des explications, mais demanda à Lavande de l'aider.

-C'était horrible, dit-elle. Un homme est arrivé et m'a planté le doigt dans la gorge en me tenant les bras.

-Alors c'était toi-même que tu as vu mourir dans ta boule, fit remarquer Lavande.

-Mais elle n'est pas morte, dit Ron.

-En effet, je ne suis pas morte, dit Parvati. 

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un énorme sourire. Elle fit un tour autour de lui en prenant bien soin de lui effleurer les bras avec sa main.

-Merci, mon chou, dit-elle.

Au même moment, la tête Hermione apparut par le trou qui reliait l'échelle et la salle de cours.

Elle regarda Harry, puis Parvati, et dit :

-Mon cours est fini, et je suis venue attendre Harry, et j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal puisque j'ai entendu le mot " mourir " et le mot " morte " deux fois, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompée.

Elle regarda encore Harry, puis Lavande, et redescendit. Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait sûrement entendu nettement les mots : " Merci, mon chou ". Harry regarda l'horloge et sortit en voyant que le cours était fini depuis cinq minutes. Il courut vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, pour trouver Hermione plus que le cours. À mi-chemin, il la vit. Elle s'était arrêtée et s'était assise contre un mur. Elle pleurait. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva, sécha ses larmes et le laissa s'approcher.

-Hermione, je…

-Non, ça va, t'as le droit de changer de nana, tu devait être tanné de moi, après presque toute une année. 

Elle fit volte-face, mais se retourna presque tout de suite.

-Pas vrai, mon chou ?

Puis elle s'en alla vers le cours. Harry la rattrapa, l'attrapa par le bras, la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, puis commença à participer au baiser. Après environ cinq minutes, Harry la lâcha.

-Tu me laisses m'expliquer, maintenant ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Harry prit ça pour un oui. Il se lança dans le récit du cours de divination.

-… et alors elle a tourné autour de moi en m'effleurant les bras, et m'a dit : Merci, mon chou. Alors, je suis pardonné ?

Hermione lui sourit, fit un tour autour de lui en lui effleurant les bras, puis lui dit :

-Bien sur, mon chou.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-Mais Harry, dit Hermione. C'est très grave ! Elle a failli mourir. Elle serait morte si tu n'avais rien fais. Et tu dis que c'est au moment où tu as lu le mot ? Comme sur le morceau de parchemin ? Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui vois ces messages ? Et pourquoi c'est quand c'est toi qui les lis que… le meurtre est commis ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Est-ce qu'on devrait avertir Dumbledore ?

-Non. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse des messages qui apparaissent n'importe où et qui produisent des crimes quand on les lit ?

-T'as raison…

-Alors pour l'instant, allons au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce soir, on cherchera…des sorts qui nous rendent invisibles.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent.

-Harry, dit Ron. Est-ce qu'on en parle à Dumbledore ?

-Bien sur, dit Parvati. Pas vrai, Harry ? J'ai failli me faire tuer et Harry m'a sauvé. Il faut que l'école soit au courant de ça !

Elle se mit à glousser de rire, fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et se mit à courir avec Parvati jusqu'au cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Hermione. Elle tremblait de rage.

-Je la déteste ! dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Parce que… dit Hermione. Parce qu'elle va raconter toute l'histoire à tout le monde.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça, dit Ron en souriant.

Hermione rougit, et ils se rendirent tous en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient déjà lancée dans des explications.

-… et c'est alors qu'Harry s'est mit à courir vers moi et qu'il m'a sauvée ! il m'a jeté un sort et…

Elle raconta tout. Le professeur Figg envoya Parvati tout dire à Dumbledore car c'était " peut-être la fin de Poudlard, mes enfants ! ".

Ce soir-là, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Lia se concentrèrent dans des recherches.

-D'après moi, on ne trouvera rien, dit Lia au bout d'un moment. D'après moi c'est juste un pouvoir de l'anneau que Voldemort utilise pour venir assassiner des gens sans se faire voir.

Ils continuèrent quand même à chercher un peu, mais abandonnèrent vers sept heures et travaillèrent un peu dans leurs devoirs. Vers dix heures et demie, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Harry rentra dans sa chambre avec méfiance, espérant ne pas trouver de parchemin.

Le lendemain matin, Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, beaucoup de personne vinrent poser des questions à Harry du genre : " Comment tu l'as sauvée, Harry ? " où " Penses-tu que d'autres crimes vont êtres commis ? ". Elle l'avait vraiment dit à tout le monde.

Hermione reçut la gazette du sorcier. Elle se mit à lire. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Un nouvel événement au cours de divination, dit-elle. Un article porte ce titre et c'est… Rita Skeeter qui l'a écrit. J'aurais pas du la libérer!

Harry et Ron lurent par-dessus son épaule.

__

Un nouvel événement à eu lieu dans la classe de divination, à Poudlard, écrit Rita Skeeter. _Souvenons-nous du cours de divination où Harry Potter s'était évanoui, sa cicatrice brûlante. Un article avait été publié. Cette fois-ci, notre Harry sauve courageusement la vie d'une de ses collègues de classe, Parvati Patil._

" C'était horrible, _nous dit-elle_. J'ai sentit quelqu'un me planter son doigt dans ma gorge. Je me suis dit que j'allais mourir, que tout était fini, mais non. Harry était là. "

__

Harry Potter est un peu anormal. D'une manière, il est gentil et courageux, comme Parvati nous le décrit. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

" Il se prend encore la grosse tête, _nous dit Draco Malefoy. _C'est évident. Il n'a fait ça que pour encore être le nombril du monde, pour que les gens le considèrent encore comme s'il était un dieu. Mais d'après moi, c'est clair. Il a inventé cet événement afin de faire encore une fois la une des journaux. Mais il a peut-être fait ça pour d'autres raisons. Comme se faire une amie intime, par exemple.

_D'après moi, ce sont un peu les trois hypothèses en même temps. Harry Potter à eu besoin de courage pour sauver Parvati, mais ce courage venait du but qu'il avait : passer dans les journaux et avoir une petite amie de plus. À ce que nous à dit Draco Malefoy, il en aurait trois. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Parvati Patil. Alors, vous trois les filles, qui Harry vous trompe avec deux autres ! _

Harry donna un coup de poing sur la table.

-Merde ! Dit-il. Comment a-t-elle su ? Et comment ose-t-elle inventer des choses dans ma vie privée… Et Malefoy !

Il regarda à la table des Serpentards. Malefoy le regardait en pouffant de rire. 


	13. Enfin finis

Bon, je mets la suite même si je n'ai pas eu cinq reviewL … Mais merci quand même à Julie, MPZT et Louna.

Harry Potter et l'anneau unique

**__**

Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel, 

Sept pour les seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre, 

Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas, 

Un pour le Seigneur des ténèbres sur son sombre trône, 

Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

Un anneau pour les gouverner tous,

Un anneau pour les trouver,

Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier,

Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombre.

Ch13

Pendant les jours suivants, rien ne se passa. Aucun message, aucun meurtre, seulement des cours et des devoirs. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait été fait à cause Malefoy qui était lui-même aller lui rendre visite. Il avait interrogé Parvati et avait écrit sa réponse, puis avait filé voir Rita.

" Comment peut-elle être avec lui ", songea Harry en regardant Ginny s'approcher de la table des Serpentards, pendant le souper.

Après le souper, ils retournèrent à leur appartement, firent leurs devoirs, jouèrent aux échecs et se couchèrent. Harry serra Hermione contre lui, et ils s'endormirent.

************************************************************************

Harry était chez les Dursley. La tante Pétunia frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Aller, Debout ! Va aider ton oncle à laver sa voiture. Harry se leva et s'habilla. Il sortit dehors et vit l'oncle Vernon qui lui tendait le boyau d'arrosage. Il le prit et se mit à tourner autour de la voiture, et envoyant pleins d'eau dessus. En passant derrière la voiture, il lut la plaque d'immatriculation, qui ne semblait pas normale : j'ai raté une fois, mais pas cette fois.

************************************************************************

Harry se réveilla, il essaya de bouger, mais en fut incapable. Quelques secondes plus tard, il bougea tout seul, sans le vouloir. Il se leva, remarqua qu'il était 6 :30 et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Il essaya d'arrêté de marcher, de parler, mais en fut incapable. 

-Alors, Potter, dit Harry sans le vouloir. Tu as vu un message, pas vrai ? Cette fois, tu ne seras pas là pour sauver Patil. J'ai raté une fois, mais pas cette fois. 

Harry se vit sortir un couteau. Il continua à marcher lentement. Rusard apparu à l'autre bout du couloir. Il regarda vers Harry sans rien dire. Harry rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il monta vers le dortoir des filles. Il eut beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour arrêter de bouger, il ne put rien faire. Il s'approcha de Parvati, sortit un couteau. Il lança un sort à Parvati, puis lui planta le couteau dans le ventre. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, déjà presque morte. Harry donna tout ce qu'il avait en lui et réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le lit de Lavande qui se réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda Parvati et se mit à hurler. Parvati avait peut-être une chance, si Lavande retrouvait son sang froid.

Harry lança sans le vouloir un autre sort à Parvati, puis sortit du dortoir des filles et de la salle commune des Griffondors, puis reprit le chemin de l'appartement. Il retourna dans sa chambre et leva sa main, mais vers Hermione puis lança encore un sort. Harry mémorisa la formule cette fois : Trimention.

" Non, pas elle ! " cria-t-il intérieurement.

-Oui, elle, Harry, se répondit-il lui-même sans la vouloir.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione avec son couteau. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il se retourna volontairement et essaya de lâcher le couteau. Mais impossible. Il se tourna vers Hermione et releva son couteau, puis frappa. Au tout dernier moment, il se dit que si son corps n'était plus en état d'agir, il arrêterait nécessairement. Il réussit à arrêter le poignard et à se l'enfoncer juste à côté du cœur. La douleur le fit tomber par terre. Il vit quelque chose ressemblant à un fantôme sortir de lui-même puis disparaître avec un bruit de fumée.

************************************************************************

-Hmmm… dit Hermione en se réveillant. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle se tassa un peu vers l'endroit où aurait dû être Harry pour se coller contre lui. Mais elle se colla dans le vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'heure (7:10), alluma la lumière et sortit du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et marcha sur quelque chose de mou. Elle regarda et vit Harry.

-Non ! cria-t-elle.

Elle fondit en larme et se pencha sur lui.

-Hermione ? dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

-Il est mort, dit elle en pleurant.

-Calme-toi, Hermione, il va s'en sortir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ? demanda Lia en entrant.

Ron obligea Hermione à se lever et dit à Lia de s'occuper d'elle dans leur chambre.

-Safband, dit Ron en pointant sa main vers Harry. 

La plaie de Harry fut instantanément couverte, empêchant le sang de couler.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! dit Ron.

Le corps de Harry s'envola. Ron dessendit les escaliers à la course, traînant Harry dans les airs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'infirmerie.

-Madame Pomfresh ! Cria-t-il.

Mme Pomfresh arriva et étouffa un petit cri en voyant le corps d'Harry. Ron déposa Harry sur un lit et madame Pomfresh se mit immédiatement au travail. Elle enleva le bandage que Ron avait fait apparaître et avec sa baguette, donna un petit coup sur la plaie qui se referma instantanément. Elle prit son pouls, sa pression, puis se retourna vers Ron.

-Que s'est-il passer ? Demanda-elle.

-J'en sais rien… On l'a trouvé comme ça par terre il y a cinq minutes. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, heureusement. Il vient de se faire poignarder, il y 15 minutes à peu près. Mais cinq ou dix minutes de plus avant que vous ne le trouviez lui auraient été fatales…

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache ?

Ron regarda longuement Harry.

-Ce n'est pas le premier crime de la nuit, dit Mme Pomfresh. Il y a tout juste une demie-heure, Mademoiselle Patil arrivait ici avec un trou dans le ventre.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Un peu mieux que Potter.

Ron repéra Parvati, Lavande à ses côtés, quelques lits plus loin.

Mme Pomfresh parti et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un vers rempli d'un liquide mauve qu'elle fit avaler à Harry.

-Ça va le garder endormi quelques heures. C'est mieux pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce que la blessure à disparu qu'il est en parfaite santé. Son foi à été touché, et son cœur pas loin de l'être.

Hermione rentra dans l'infirmerie et couru vers Harry en pleurant.

-Calme-toi, Hermione. Il va bien !

Hermione se ressaisi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On n'en sait rien, Hermione.

Au déjeuner, Dumbledore mit l'école au courant des deux nouveaux crimes commis. Ron, Dean, Seamus et Lavande se rendirent ensuite au cours de divination. Quand ils entrèrent, Trelawney abordaient un air de mort.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, mes chers élèves. Grande mais mauvaise. Je… J'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal des choses très ténébreuse. Ronald Weasley… Vous mourrez, en tombant d'une montagne. Harry, Granger-la-lâcheuse et Lia Chang… Vous affronterez des démons au but de détruire un anneau. Vous serez dans un endroit totalement… inconnu nommé Mordor… avec des gens inconnus.

Dean se mit à pouffer de rire.

-Vous lisez dans le futur où dans le passé, professeur ? 

Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione et Lia retournèrent voir Harry pendant que Lavande allait voir Parvati. Il était réveillé.

-Harry, cria Hermione en le voyant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ça va ? demanda Ron.

-Ça pourrait mieux aller. Mais mme Pomfresh dit que je pourrai sortir demain matin.

Mme Pomfresh chassa les visiteurs quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain soir, Harry leur expliqua sa nuit à Hermione, Ron, Lia, Dean, et Seamus qui étaient venus faire un tour dans leur appartement.

-Je me suis endormis, et j'ai fait un rêve où je lavais la voiture de mon oncle. Sur la plaque d'immatriculation, il y avait un message : J'ai raté une fois, mais pas cette fois. Je me suis réveillé, mais j'étais posséder par quelque chose. Je ne me contrôlait pas, un esprit était rentré dans mon corps. Il m'a emmené dans le dortoir des filles de Griffondor, puis à lancer le sort : " Trimention " à Parvatil. Puis je l'ai poignardée. Enfin, il l'a poignardée. J'ai réussi à bouger et j'ai frappé le lit de Lavande pour la réveiller. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle a amené Lavande à l'infirmerie. Puis je suis retourné dans notre chambre, sans le vouloir, et j'ai commencé à faire la même chose à Hermione. Juste avant de la poignarder, j'ai réussi à bouger et je me suis poignardé moi-même, pour que l'esprit ne puisse plus se servir de mon corps. Et je l'ai vu sortir de moi et se désintégrer. Il est mort. Ça ne recommencera plus.

Il laissa du temps à ses amis pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Mais Hermione, je crois que tu es à tout jamais vulnérable contre les esprits de ce type. Trimention, ça doit faire que la personne peut voir et sentir la personne possédée par l'esprit. Vous vous souvenez, au cours de divination, Parvati était la seule à le voir. Mais après avoir poignarder Parvali, je lui ai lancé un autre sort. Sûrement pour annuler l'effet du premier sort. Simplement, pour toi, je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

Fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé

La suite d'ici une semaine.

En passant, si vous avec msn messenger, bin ajoutez moi!


End file.
